Art Of Love
by GOYA1281
Summary: Leah and Embry's daughter Moxie must face her first crush, phasing, a battle with the Volturi and a tragic loss. She must also come to terms with the dreaded 'I' word IMPRINTING. Something she never thought would happen to her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**I just want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed Something Inside. I really appreciate it. This fic will be centering on Leah and Embry's daughter Moxie. I just adore her and I wanted to bring more life to her. She was a bit character in Can't Fight the Moonlight and I wanted to add more of her to that story but the chapters didn't seem to fit. So now I'm doing her own story. I really hope you enjoy this. Thanks again.**

**P.S. the character Remy Sanz is being borrowed from Arianna1281. She is actually using some of my OC's mostly Calla for her story It's R Time. It's a twilight/glee crossover. So there will be some mentioning of her fic in this but not right now. I suggest you guys check that story out too. It's really good and expands on my growing universe of wolf pack OC's. **

_Cause we're gonna make our mistakes  
Find out how much your heart can take  
But I know that you got my back  
And baby I got yours_

Cause I'm still learning the art of love  
I'm still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out...

_Guy Sebastian ft. Jordin Sparks (The Art Of Love)  
_

MoxiePOV:

Imprinting. It's such a horrible word. Neither one of my parents imprinted on each other so I don't see the point of it. Unlike my friends and cousins who are all obsessed with getting imprinted on I don't feel the need for it. Whatever happened to falling in love the old fashioned way like my parents? Ok maybe a drunken one night stand resulting in me doesn't constitute traditional love but somewhere along the line they fell madly and irrevocably in love with each other. That's what I want. Not that magical, mythical, forced love that everyone else in my crazy shape shifting family has. I Moxie Phoenix Clearwater-Call will never be imprinted on or ever imprint if I happen to phase like my parents.

I will choose who I love and right now his name is Remy Sanz. I know fifteen is young to be falling in love but he's absolutely perfect. He's fifty percent Quileute, twenty five percent Puerto Rican and another twenty five percent Irish and one hundred percent gorgeous. He's tall with broad shoulders, blue-green eyes and perfectly pink pouty lips. His sandy brown hair falls playfully in his eyes and his sun kissed tan skin looks smooth like silk. He's not like other boys in La Push and I can't help but feel my heart pound out my chest every time he passes by me.

"Hello…earth to Moxie." Sienna my best friend says as I stare adoringly across the cafeteria at Remy. "What!?" I say sharply as I focus my gaze on my half vamp half wolf friend. "If you stare any harder at him his skin will melt off." She says seriously. "Oh shut the fuck up. Like I don't have to witness you moon over Rafe every day. God you make me sick." I say rolling my eyes playfully at her. "Whatever Mox. Rafe and I are perfect for each other and when he phases for the first time he will imprint on me. I just know it." She says all dreamy like. EWW. "Please, don't mention that word to me. I will never imprint or have someone imprint on me. It's just wrong." I say seriously. Sienna knows all too well not to argue with me about this. After all she is my best friend and knows my feelings about imprinting.

"Fine I won't talk about it." She says taking a drink from her thermos. I know she's my best friend and all but it's still kind of creepy when she drinks animal blood in front of me. I cringe a little as she licks a spot of red from her lips. Yeah my life in La Push is definitely anything but normal. I take a bite out of my pizza as the triplets come bounding into the lunchroom. Caden and Caleb are perfectly normal but then there is Caine. The bane of my existence. We've been butting heads since we were kids. Of course he may look older than me but technically he's only ten not eighteen even though he acts like a ten year old.

I watch as the three of them take a seat at the table with us, sitting next to each other in order of their varying skin tones. Caleb first with his pale skin and blonde hair, next is Caden with his honey colored curls and light tan skin and lastly Caine with his ebony hair and russet skin. "What's up midget?" Canie says flashing me a huge dimpled smile. "I'm not a midget. I'm five two and three quarter inches. To be a 'little person' you have to be at least fewer than four eleven." I say annoyed by him. "Ha..ha..ha. Let me guess you googled it because you thought you might be one." He says laughing almost to the point of tears.

"I hate you." I sneer at the gigantic buffoon in front of me. He just keeps laughing and all I want to do is punch him in the face but I refrain because I don't want to break my hand like Bella did on Uncle Jake back in the day. So I do the next best thing. I grab my lunch tray and hit him over the head with it. Of course it breaks in two. "Ouch…what the fuck was that for Moxie!!" Caine thunders in his deep baritone with his hands starting to shake. Ahh…shit, Caine's control is almost as bad as Uncle Paul's. "What? Someone had to stop you from cackling like a hyena." I say matter of factly and shrug my shoulders. Sienna giggles a little causing Caine to tremble some more.

Caden glares at me as he drags Caine away by his collar out the cafeteria door. Caleb just shakes his head as he follows his brothers. I give him an apologetic smile as he dashes away. I sit back down and Sienna just shakes her head at me. "What?" I say watching as a smirk creeps up on her stunning face. She looks just like Rosalie but with hazel eyes and caramel colored hair. "You and my brother so want each other." She says with a small laugh. I nearly choke on my soda when she says this. "Are you high? Have you suffered some kind of brain damage? Caine and I will never happen. We have a mutual understanding of our loathing for each other." I say glaring daggers at her.

"Whatever you say Mox." She says gulping down the rest of her thermos of blood as I make a face at her. "I'm going to check on my brothers. I'll see you at Dali's later." She says gracefully gliding away. I nod my head at her and gather my things as the bell rings. The rest of the day flies by and I rush in the door of my little blue house. I'm almost up the stairs to my room when my parents call for me to come in the living room. I walk in and both of them are sitting on the couch looking none too happy. Fuck!! What did I do now.

"Have a seat cupcake." My daddy says lovingly while my mother just stares at me stoically. She makes me nervous when she's like that. I sit on the sofa opposite them and suddenly I feel like I'm a prisoner waiting to be sentenced. "What did I do now?" I ask knowing where this conversation is heading. "From the look on your face I think you know what this is about young lady." My mom says trying to hide the amusement in her eyes.

"Uhh…it's not like I could really hurt him. It's not exactly like he's got a lot going on up there. I mean he's like two points away on his IQ test from riding the short bus." I say trying to make my case. My dad snickers a little bit and my mom slaps him on the back of his head. "Shit Leah. It's not like Jake's kid is the sharpest tool in the shed." My dad says rubbing the back of his head while flashing me a mischievous grin. I love my daddy, he totally gets me.

"I don't care if he's as dumb as a box of rocks. She needs to control her temper. She can't be pissing him off in school. We can't afford for him to phase in front of everyone. You know how bad his control is."Mom says giving me her best 'I should have known better' look. "Fine I leave the big lug alone." I say and stalk up the stairs to my room. I do a little homework then rush over to Aunt Emily's to back cookies for the pack with the rest of the girls. It's a wolf girl tradition.

Adalia stomps into the room looking very pissed off. "What's wrong Dali? Couldn't shake your stalker?" I say playfully. "Oh shut up Moxie." She says with a small laugh. "No really what's the matter." I say shoving a spoon full of cookie dough in my mouth. "Nothing. It's just no matter what I do Brady is everywhere. It's not that I don't love him, I just need space sometimes." She huffs while flopping down on a stool by the island. I hand her a spoon and she digs into the cookie dough.

I just roll my eyes as the rest of them go on about imprinting. "Well I don't know about you but I love spending every minute with Colin." Allegra says her eyes glazing over as she daydreams about lover boy. He's like twenty years older than her even though he doesn't look a day over eighteen. Does anyone see anything wrong with that? "Eww.." Is all I say. Allegra shoots me a dirty look and continues gushing about her imprint.

"He's taking me to a Seahawk's game next week. Oh…I hope I don't get freezer burn sitting in the bleachers in the cold. I definitely need to bring my gloves with me." She says sweetly. "Uhh…don't you mean frost bite?" I say still shocked her hair is brown not blonde. I swear I wonder how she gets dressed by herself in the mornings. Poor Colin. His imprint is better suited for Caine but then they would need to be sterilized because their kids with be absolute morons. People that idiotic don't need to reproduce. "Huh?" Allegra says staring at me with that dopey wide eyed look she seems to always have. "Never mind Ally." I say exasperated by her.

Sienna glares at me and I just shrug my shoulders. I can't help that she's slow. "Be nice." Sienna whispers to me and I just smile at her. We finish up with the cookies as both packs come barreling into the kitchen. Allegra squeals so high pitched that I swear only dogs and the pack can hear her as Colin scoops her into his insanely large arms. Brady makes sure to stand as close to Dali as he can without her getting pissed at him. Caine comes over and snatches my cookie from me and shoves it into his mouth.

"Uhh..pig that was mine. Get your own damn cookie." I yell poking my finger into his bare chest. "It taste better stealing it from you midget." He says smugly. "You're such an idiot mutt." I say grabbing a fork and fully intending to stab him with it. He leans down boxing me in against the counter. His eyes meet mine while I scowl at him. _Hey since when did he have gold flecks in his dark brown eyes? Whoa…where did that come from?_ I glare at him and he just smiles at me as he reaches for a cookie behind me. He slowly and methodically takes a bite, a small bit of chocolate smeared on his full bottom lip. The tip of his moist pink tongue darts out and licks it away. I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks. What the fuck is wrong with me??

He abruptly stands and smirks as he walks off into the living room with everyone else. I didn't even realize we were all alone in the kitchen. Stupid, hot wolf, muscled jerk. This is why I can't stand him. He makes no sense. I will never understand what goes on in that stupid pea brain of his. It's probably running a constant loop of family guy. I'll have to remember to ask Caleb what it's like. I grab another cookie and head into the living room. I can see Rocco's face getting redder and redder as the guys comment about how hot Esme is.

"Dude she's like the hottest grandma I know. She's definitely a MILF." Elijah says flashing a wicked grin at the heated Rocco. Does Elijah have a death wish? Doesn't he know that no one and I mean no one talks about Esme like that in front of Rocco? He has some weird ass attachment to her and the guys all like picking with him about it. Rocco growls lowly and Elijah just smirks at him. "Enough." Uncle Sam bellows the deep alpha tone making an impact as he walks into the house. Once his son Rafe phases he'll be retiring for good.

Rocco sits back down and glowers at the floor. Elijah just sits there smug at being able to push the usually level headed Rocco's buttons. Boys, I will never understand them. I grab a throw pillow and flop down on the floor next to Calla; Rocco's little sister and settle in for the movie. Every Friday night is movie not for the pack kids. It's been a tradition since before any of us could walk. Our parents hang out in the kitchen while we cubs watch a few movies. It's supposed to keep us bonded to each other. Family is always important the adults say to us. Like I want to be reminded that I'm stuck with these idiots forever, but I love them anyways. Because I may not have picked them but I'm glad I have them. Even Caine's dumbass, because I know that no matter what we have each others back and that's how it should be.

**A/N: Please Review. I hope you like this. Next up Moxie gets up the nerve to talk to Remy and Caine is feeling kind of jealous. I wonder why?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Also thanks for being patient with me. I promise to try and update sooner. I went on vacation so this is why this chapter took so long. Thanks again.**

MoxiePOV:

"Why does Dr. Sparkles have to take you to Egypt next week? I'm going to have to spend the whole summer alone with your idiot brother and Allegra. How can you do this to me?" I whine to Sienna. "Please stop calling my grandfather that." She scolds me. "What? That's what my mom use to call him." I say with a shrug of my shoulders. "Mox you know I have to work on my control or I'm going to end up causing random earthquakes all over La Push. Benjamin is the only one that can help me. Besides I'll call you everyday. I promise." She says tossing some shoes in her suitcase. "Fine." I huff hating the idea of spending the whole summer with Caine.

I finish helping her pack the massive amount of clothes her aunt Alice sent from Alaska for her. That little pixie sure knows how to shop. We go downstairs and I rummage through the fridge. I grab a can of pop and the last chocolate fudge brownie that Aunt Emily makes. Sienna grabs her customary cup of blood and some vanilla ice cream. I watch as she pours the ruby liquid over two scoops of ice cream. "That's so wrong on so many levels." I say as I watch her take a bite. "I am half vampire." Sienna says like it was a normal explanation.

I wrinkle my nose as she continues to eat it like a chocolate sundae. I sigh and take a huge bite of brownie as the triplets come barreling into the kitchen wearing little more than a pair of ratty cut off shorts. Why does the bane of my existence have to be so damn hot? It's not like I like him, he just happens to be very attractive until he opens his mouth. Then it all goes downhill from there. "Hey that was my brownie midget. Em saved it just for me." Caine says angrily. I just smile and pop the last bit into my mouth. "Mmm...That's what makes it taste even better. That's what you get for eating my cookie the other day." I say smirking. He thought I forgot about that. He knows not to mess with my family or my food.

"Oh your gonna pay Moxie." Canie says lunging for me. I'm smaller and faster so I dodge him quickly and race out the back door towards the woods. For some reason I know that he's close behind me without having to look over my shoulder. Like a small tugging feeling in my stomach I always get when he's near. I shrug it off like always. "I'm fast like my mama. You're never going to catch me." I yell over my shoulder as I maneuver my way through the familiar woods that surrounds La Push. "That's what you think midget. But those short legs of yours can only go so fast." He yells back catching up to me easily. He grabs me around the waist and we both go tumbling to the ground. I somehow managed to get pinned underneath him. He stares at me intently and I start to wonder if there is something on my face. "Caine, why are you looking at me like that?" I say softly. He continues to stare at me like he's never seen me before.

His heavily fringed brown eyes look at me with a burning intensity. I try to wiggle out from under him but it's impossible. His massive frame has me completely pinned to the ground. "You're beautiful." He says low and huskily. Huh?? Did he just say what I think he just said? Since when does Caine Jacob Hale-Black think I'm beautiful? "Uhh...are you feeling OK?" I ask suspiciously. He has to be up to something. "Oh...uhh…yeah I'm fine." He says jumping up like the feel of my skin burned him. "I…I…I'll see you later Mox." Canie says softly then takes off like a bat out of hell. I swear the Black family keeps on getting stranger and stranger.

I get up and dust myself off. I head home trying to forget what just happened. If I spent any time trying to figure out Caine I would never think of anything else. He just never makes sense. The next couple of days he acts like I don't exist which is great for me. I so don't need to deal with his weirdness. "OK Sienna I want you to wait here. I'm going to 'accidentally' bump into Remy so I can talk to him. I'll be right back." I say with all the confidence I can muster. "Moxie don't." Sienna whispers harshly. I just flash her a huge grin and make my way over to Remy.

I walk slowly then turn so my back is facing him. I spin around abruptly and smack right into him. "Oh my bad." Remy says grabbing me by the waist to steady me. "Uhh…it was my fault I should have been watching where I was going." I say sweetly and fluttering my lashes like Aunt Rosalie showed me how. An easy smile spreads across his face making me weak in the knees. "Moxie right?" Remy says, my name sounding so good coming from his lips. "Yeah that's me." I say giving him my best flirty smile. Then I feel it. That tug I always get when _he _is near. "Hey get your hands off of her Sanz." I hear Caine yell.

With the pack, all my uncles and my dad I'm never going to get a date. "Why should I? She doesn't seem to mind." Remy replies with a cocky smirk gripping my waist tighter. I look over my shoulder and I can see Caine ball his fits at his sides. Shit!! Why does he have to have some of the worst control in the pack?

"So Moxie how bout I take you out this Friday?" Remy says playfully. "OK. Yeah, that sounds great." I say trying to rein in my inner fan girl. Then I hear it. The low growl of a pissed off wolf. "I'll see you later." I say sweetly and reluctantly remove his nice hands from my waist. I stomp towards Caine and grab him by the shirt. I know he's stronger and bigger but for some reason he lets me drag him into an empty classroom.

"Have you lost your mind? Can't you keep from phasing like all the other wolves or is it just too complex for that little pea brain of yours?" I yell and poke my small finger into his broad chest. "Stay away from Remy,Mox. He's no good." Caine says darkly. "You don't know anything about him. It's none of your business who I go out with." I say forcefully. I tilt up my chin trying to add some height to my small stature.

"He's a cougar chasing womanizer. You don't need a guy like that Mox. You deserve better than that." Canie says softly his eyes burning hot. "You should talk Caine. Your not much better. I've seen the skanks you have hanging all over you." I spat tired of his hot and cold attitude. He leans down his dark brown obs flecked with gold locking with mine. I didn't even realize how close we were standing to each other.

"I'm not like that anymore." He says seriously the gold burning bright in his chocolate eyes giving him an ethereal look to his gaze. "Why not?" I ask instinctively leaning into him. He inches closer. "Because there is someone special." Caine says his voice low and deep causing shivers down my spine. "What is she like?" I ask feeling like the world around us just disappeared. We're in our own private little bubble. Why does he always have this effect on me?

"She's stubborn, bull headed, feisty and smart mouthed." He says grasping a lose curl from my messy bun and tucking it softly behind my ear. His rough fingertips caress my cheek softly. "She sounds like a handful." I whisper softly leaning closer towards him. Our lips are only centimeters apart. "She is but she's also smart, funny, and beyond beautiful. She's not like anyone I've ever known." Caine murmurs his full lips barely grazing my bottom one. The door to the room opens up nosily and we jump apart. "Sorry." Sienna says trying to hide her smirk and giving us a knowing look.

Caine practically races out of the room at top wolf speed leaving me stunned with my heart pounding out of my chest. My bottom lip tingles from where his lip touched mine. "What just happened?" Sienna asks arching her perfectly manicured brow at me. "I honestly don't know Sienna. Caine never makes sense to me." I say still staring at the door dumbfounded.

I take a deep breath and calm myself down. I will not let this boy get to me. I'm Moxie Clearwater-Call and no boy not even Caine Black is going to have me acting like a lovesick puppy.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Moxie's date with Remy. Also Caine tries to deal with his growing feelings for Moxie. **


	3. Pack Kids

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long but, my hubby has gotten new orders so now I have thirty days to pack and move once again. I guess that's just what being a Navy Wife is like. This chapter is a bio chapter giving you an insight into to pack kids. For those of you that haven't read my other stories this will help you get acquainted with the characters you'll be seeing a lot of in this fic. I'm currently working on the next chapter and it will be up sometime tomorrow. **

**I just wanted to throw this in because some more of the Pack Kids will be coming up in the next chapter and there were some questions about them. For those of you that haven't read my other stories please do. They are all connected. Basically this story is partially Can't Fight The Moonlight from Moxie's point of view so there will be a lot of things that will be taken from that story, as well as I'm a Believer, Something Inside, Ojos Asi, and Slept So Long Without You. I promise to have the next chapter up tomorrow. Thanks again for being patient with me. You guys are amazing. I really appreciate all the reviews. **

**Breakdown of the Pack Kids….**

**Rafe Samuel Uley**- Rafe is the only son for alpha wolf Sam and his wife Emily (the original wolf girl). He was a late phaser, hoping it would by pass him. He eventually steps up and becomes Alpha of the new generation of wolves. He imprints on Sienna Black but resist at first. He soon finds out that it's nearly impossible to not love your imprint. Tragically he is killed fighting the Volturi leaving Sienna and their unborn babies alone.

**Adalia Leah Uley**- Adalia is the daughter of Sam and Emily. She's sweet and fiercely loyal. Brady imprinted on her two days after she was born. She loves Brady dearly but sometimes hates the intensity of imprinting. She also secretly wishes she could be a wolf like her favorite aunt Leah.

**Rocco Sage Malthoma**- Rocco is the son of volatile pack member Paul and Jacob Black's older sister Rachel. Rocco is pretty level headed unless pushed. It's then that you see the side of Rocco that is reminiscent of his father Paul. There is only one sure way of bringing that side of Rocco out and that is hurting any one of the five most important women in his life. These women being 1.) Rachel his mama, 2. )Calla his baby sister 3.) Nathifa his imprint 4.) Sienna his baby cousin and fifth but certainly not any less important 5.) His Esme.

**Calla Soraya Malthoma**- Calla is Rachel and Paul's daughter. She's the hopeless romantic of the pack kids. Her ideas of imprinting are all like a romantic comedy not really seeing the other side of things. She desperately wanted to get imprinted on and is very jealous of Allegra, Kim and Jared's youngest who has been imprinted on by Collin.

**Elijah Wolfe Tala- **Elijah is the oldest of Jared and Kim's children. He's sweet and kind. He may be a little shyer than the rest of the pack but is a fierce fighter. His best friend is Rafe Uley and he is hopelessly in love with Rafe's imprint Sienna. He takes Rafe's death hard and man's up to help Sienna with the boys. He didn't intend to take Rafe's place, he just wanted to do what his best friend couldn't. Eventually Sienna and Elijah heal each other and find themselves in love. They soon marry and have a little girl Nina who is so much like her grandmother Rosalie.

**Yasmine Faelon Tala**- Yasmine is Kim and Jared's oldest daughter. She's also the third female wolf in pack history. She is fast and can hold her own in a fight. She's the most reserved of the pack kids. She would much rather get lost in a book then getting involved with the drama that seems to surround the pack. So it was quite a surprise when she phased.

**Allegra Kimbery Tala**- Allegra is Kim and Jared's youngest. She's spunky and outgoing and a little too ditsy at times. She's book smart but when it comes to common sense she has little to none. Collin definitely has his hands full with his imprint. She can be kinda flaky at times but has a heart of gold. She's the type to try out new things but rarely finishes anything she starts. Including pottery class, painting class, kicking boxing class, Japanese class and the list goes on and on costing Collin a pretty penny with each new whim.

**Zev Seth Clearwater**- Zev is the sweet and overly optimistic son of Seth Clearwater and his sassy latina imprint Gloria. He has inherited both of his parent's happy go lucky outlooks on life. It was a complete shock when sweet Zev lost his temper and phased into a small replica of the sandy colored wolf his dad was at the tender age of 14.

**Moxie Phoenix Clearwater-Call-** Moxie is the product of one unusual union in pack history. Neither of her parents imprinted on each other but still fell madly in love. Her mother is none other than the kick ass beta Leah Clearwater and her father is smooth ladies man Embry Call. Moxie is tough and smart and quite intimidating for such a pint size girl. She's her mother all over again and eventually follows in her footsteps by phasing making her the second female wolf in pack history.

**Caden William, Caine Jacob, Caleb Carlisle Hale-Black**- The triplets are the first children born to Jacob Black and Rosalie Hale. The three brothers are the immortal protectors foretold in the prophecy that sealed their parents love. Caden is happy and level headed like his father while Caine is the one with the temper. Caleb on the other hand is a lover and not a fighter. The three are inseparable and phase into three large ghostly white wolves.

**Sienna Sarah Rose Hale-Black- **Sienna is the daughter of Jacob Black and Rosalie Hale-Black. She has inherited most of her traits from the vampire side of her family. The only wolf trait she got was imprinting. She imprints on Sam Uley's son Rafe and drama ensues. They eventually work things out only to have Rafe die tragically leaving her to raise their twin sons by herself. But Sienna finds herself in love once again with fellow pack kid Elijah Tala, Jared and Kim's son. He hasn't imprinted on her but they give their love a chance and live happily together.

**Ylva Sarah Hale-Black**- Ylva is no shrinking violet. She likes to be seen and be heard at all times. She's a daddy's girl and loves every minute of it. She is also the fourth female wolf having phased a few months after being born. She loves being a wolf in the immortal pack lead by her three brothers Caden, Caine, and Caleb. Don't let her small frame fool you she is just as strong as her brothers and is dam proud of it.

**Raul William and RJ (Rafe Samuel Jr.) Uley**- The twins are identical in appearance but that is all they have in common. Raul is hot headed and passionate about everything. RJ is more laid back and logical about life. They love each other and their family fiercely but at times Raul wonders what life could have been like if their father was still alive. Raul carries a darkness inside that threatens to surface every now and then and is jealous of RJ's blinding lightness. He also is torn up about hating his twin for imprinting on the girl he loves.

**Nina Rosalie Tala****- **Nina is a perfect clone of her sparkilicious grandma Rosalie Hale-Black. She's kind with a good heart but is one tough cookie. She shares a passion of cars with her awesome grandparents Rose and Jacob. Most of her time is spent in her papa's garage helping to fix cars and being just one of the guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N:I don't own Twilight only my OC's and my plot.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you guys like this chapter. There is a little bit of Rocco in this. I just love his character and wanted to show a little insight into him. Please enjoy and review.  
**

MPOV:

This is the last week of school and it just flew by. It's finally Friday and my date with Remy is tonight and I'm practically bouncing off the walls. I stuff my book bag with all the crap from my locker while Sienna waits patiently for me. "Can you please stop smiling to yourself. It's kind of creepy." Sienna says while twirling a caramel colored curl around her finger.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm beyond excited about my date tonight and you should be too. You are my best friend." I say hurting a little at her lack of excitement for me. "I am Mox, it's just Remy has a reputation for being a man whore." She says rolling her eyes at me. "Not everything people say about some one is true." I say defensively.

She plasters on a fake smile and says "Fine, I'm just so happy that your ignoring my brother and going on a date with a guy that is only trying to use you." Her hazel eyes darken a little while I snort in disgust at the mention of Caine. "I hate you right now. And for your information I'm not the one ignoring Caine, he's been avoiding me." I shout and slam my locker door shut.

I stalk away from her and bump right into Nico, Remy's best buddy. "Hey Mox. What's got you all pissed off?" Nico says softly falling in step beside me. We had several classes this year and he's a sweet friendly guy. The total opposite of Remy but still very cute with his shy smile and heavily lashed brown eyes. "Nothing. It's just sometimes your friends aren't always what you expect." I say sadly and he just shakes his head. "I know what you mean." He says sounding like he really does know how I feel.

"Mox, look Remy's my best friend and he's really a great guy. Just be careful around him. He's a charmer and I don't want to see you get hurt. He's not the boyfriend type." Nico says flashing me a crooked grin and walks away leaving me staring after him. Why is everyone trying to rain on my parade. "Moxie let's go." I hear Rocco yell for me. I take a deep breath and walk my way over to Rocco's faded blue truck.

"Finally." He says impatiently as we both hop into his truck and make the drive to his house. My dad made him promise to keep an eye on me since he is one of the biggest in the pack. "What's got your panties in a bunch?" I ask rolling my eyes at him. His large sapphire blue eyes light up and that can only mean one thing. Esme. "Esme is coming down for my graduation." He says his thick lips spreading into a huge smile. Rocco's insanely smart and is graduating a year early so he can start college as a pre-med major. "You do know that she is a married hundred year old vampire and she's married to your mentor Dr. Sparkles." I say watching Rocco's face closely.

"It's not like that Mox. I fucking hate that everyone in the pack thinks that I'm in love with her." He says his jaw tightening slightly. I just look at him feeling guilty knowing I'm one of those who always picks with him about it. "I do love her but not romantically. You know she's like a mom to me. Don't get me wrong I have a great mom but Calla has always been her favorite and my dad's too. Esme just treats me like I'm special. Like I matter and not just because I can phase and carry part of the Black's genes." He confesses and my heart just clenches at his honesty.

"I'm sorry for all the things I said before." I say feeling like I owe it to him. "It's OK Mox. I understand, but thanks." He says smiling largely and pulling into his driveway next to a black shiny Mercedes that can only belong to a rich vamp. I follow Rocco out of his truck and up the driveway. My parents only live three houses down from his.

I usually pop in and say hi to aunt Rachel but the door opens up and Esme glides out with a huge dimpled smile on her face. She's stunning in her creme colored sweater dress and brown tall boots. "Moxie sweetheart you are just getting lovelier every time I see you." She says her voice soft and velvety. "Thanks Esme." I say and walk up the steps to give her a quick hug. She delicately embraces me in her cold arms and her sweet smell from her soft curls invades my nose. I know the pack can't stand the smell but I think she smells good like a stack of sugar cookies. I pull away and she just smiles at me. "Sweetie, tell your mother that I'll be expecting her at the fork's house later. I really do need her help since Alice isn't able to make it just yet." She says giving me all the information I need so my mom can help with Rocco's graduation party that is set for tomorrow night.

I walk away as Rocco bear hugs Esme and she proudly beams at him. Even though we are all bonded together and we were raised together doesn't mean we know everything about each other. I walk heavy hearted into my house and head straight for the kitchen where my mom is.

"Hey Mox...oh sweetie what's wrong?" My mom asks putting down her knife and wiping her hands on a towel. She wrinkles her nose a little as she hugs me. "Sienna is mad at me because of Caine." I say sullenly. "And.." My mom says knowing me all to well. "It's nothing. It's just something Rocco said today. I've completely misjudged him and I've known him my whole life. What kind of friend and family member does that make me?" I say feeling the tears ready to fall.

"Oh cupcake...your a good person. Obviously Rocco thinks so if he opened up to you. Your only fifteen Mox. Who knows maybe you too will be closer now." She says making me feel a little better. We talk a little and I tell her what Esme told me. I help her finish dinner and she asks me about my date tonight.

I can't help but smile now. "I'm so excited mom." I say but still feeling a little sad because Sienna is being such a bitch. "Good honey. I want you to enjoy being a teenager. When I was just a little older than you I had to deal with Sam's imprinting, my father passing away, being a wolf and fighting an army of vampires. I just want a normal life for you." She says pulling me into a warm hug. "Thanks mom." I say feeling much better.

I rush upstairs and rifle through my closet. I still have no idea what to wear. "Alice sent a dress with my grandma she thought would be perfect for your first date." Sienna says standing in my bedroom doorway holding a black garment bag. "What are you doing here?" I ask sharply. "You were right Moxie. I should have been more excited for you. You are my best friend and even though Caine is my brother doesn't mean I can't be happy for you." She says softly her large hazel eyes pleading with me to forgive her.

I bound over to her and pull her into a tight hug. I knew she would come around. "Uhh..can you both just stop with the pity party and lets get Moxie ready for her date." Dali snaps with a large smile on her face as she, Calla, Yasmine, Allegra, and Nessie make their way into my bedroom. I bum rush Nessie and hold tight to her. She's the most coolest older sister type in this fucked up family of ours.

Uncle Jake imprinted on her but the imprint was broken. Neither one of them loved each other like that. They are more like brother and sister now. Uncle Jake ended up with Aunt Rosalie because of some ancient prophecy our tribe has and Nessie moved to Puerto Rico and found her mate Carlos there. He's also a human/vampire hybrid.

"Ness what the fuck are you doing here?" I squeal happily. "Hello, your the first wolf girl to actually have a normal first date. I couldn't miss it plus Rocco's graduation party is tomorrow." She says her chocolate brown eyes shining brightly. "Aww...you guys are fucking awesome." I say grinning like a fool. "Must you always yous such language." Yasmine says primly.

"Not all of us are so proper like you Yas." I say flashing her a large smile. She just rolls her eyes and smiles back at me. She's the prim and proper one of the wolf girls and we are polar opposites. We butt heads but we love each other just the same.

Sienna hands me the garment bag and I peak inside and I can't wait to get dressed. Nessie shoves me in the shower while Calla sets up a bunch of cosmetics on my dresser. For a twelve year old she sure knows a lot about make up. Nessie sets up some hot rollers and curling irons. I may be tomboyish most of the time but when it comes to getting a boys attention I'm all about dressing up.

I hop out the shower and throw on a tank and some sweats. I let Nessie dry and style my hair. While my head is covered in curlers Calla starts putting on my make up. I tell her to keep it natural and she nods her head as she gets to work. Sienna and Dali get the wrinkles out of my dress while Yasmine looks through my jewelry box for some accessories.

We gossip and laugh making me feel like a normal girl for once. Allegra pouts a little at having to be away from Collin for so long. Out of all the wolf girls she annoys me the most. Dali has Brady but she wants a normal life too and normal girl experiences before she settles down with Brady but Allegra being only thirteen is all wrapped up in Collin.

Collin doesn't help much either. He bends to her every wish and whim and Uncle Jared and Aunt Kim let him. My mom doesn't agree with it and has voiced her opinion on the matter on more than one occasion. I can't blame her. Imprinting is the last thing I would ever want to happen to me. I'll be damned if I end up a 'Stepford wolf girl' like Allegra whose world revolves around Collin as much as his world revolves around her.

I push those thoughts away and enjoy our girl time. It's odd how when I think of imprinting Caine's face flashes in my mind. I still haven't told anyone about the weird tugging feeling I get when he's near. I try not to think about it. It's always been there since we were kids but lately it's getting stronger and it makes me nervous. I take a deep calming breath as Nessie eyes me carefully.

I smile at her and she just nods her head at me making her bronze curls bounce slightly. "You OK Mox?" Ness asks running her small fingers through my hair softly. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. Last day of school and all." I say lamely trying to push thoughts of Caine from my mind. "OK." She says softly and continues with styling my hair. I can tell she doesn't believe me but she doesn't push me and I'm grateful for that.

This is my first date with a normal boy and I will not let thoughts of Caine ruin it for me.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Moxie's date with Remy and a little of Caine's POV.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. Things here have been crazy. I hate packing. I really appreciate all the reviews and story alerts. Thank so much for that. I promise to update as soon as I can. Please be patient with me. I've had some reviews that just said the word _update_. I'm happy that you want to read my story and can't wait for the next chap. **

** I just want to explain that sometimes the real world prevents me from keeping to my update schedule that I set for myself. Especially living on base housing to the worlds largest Naval base. Sometimes our whole community is put on lock down because of serious threats and that means no Internet, no phones, no leaving the house and humvees and MP's patrolling the neighborhood. Sadly as dependents living on base we are targets for threats. So please bear with me and I promise to keep up as best I can. Thank you so much and please enjoy the next chapter.**

** I know that you guys are waiting for Moxie's big date and I promise it will be in the next chap. This is just a look into how Caine is feeling and thinking. Thanks again.**

CPOV:

"Fuck Caine keep your head out of the clouds." Caden scolds me like a child. "Shut the fuck up bro." I say annoyed at my brother. "Dude you've been really distracted lately." Caleb says joining in on the brotherly bonding. "It's nothing you can help me with." I say storming out of our room leaving both of them to stare after me.

I strip and phase in the woods behind our house. I take off for a run to clear my head. I decide to go to the only place that I can find some answers. My grandparents house in Forks. I race through the woods and everything is like a green and brown blur as I push myself faster and faster. The large white house with a wall of glass comes into view. Growing up we never really spent much time here since my vampire side of the family left forks shortly after me and my brother's were born.

I phase back and pull on my cutoffs. I can see the lights on. Before I can even knock the door is swung open by my tiny Aunt Alice. "Come here and let me hug you. Oh my god you look so much like your father now." Alice squeals and pulls me into a tight hug. For someone that is so small she sure is pretty strong. "Hey Aunt Alice." I say as she drags me into the house. The living room is full of boxes bursting with blue and white party decorations.

"I'm glad your here I could use the help putting these lights up." She says happily. "Yeah I'll help but I want to talk to grandpa first." I say and watch as her tiny mouth turns into a frown. "Fine, he's upstairs in his study but I fully expect your help when your done talking to him." Alice says pouting just a little. "I promise." I say flashing her a huge grin. She shoos me upstairs with a small laugh.

I knock on the door to my grandpa's office not really sure how to put into words what's been going on with me. "Come in Caine." My grandfather Carlise says. With his vamp senses I'm not surprised he knows it's me. Aunt Bella once told me that Caleb, Caden, Sienna and I have a distinct scent that separates us from everyone else. It's not entirely human or vampire or wolf. She said we smell like winter and Christmas. Cold and spicy like fresh snow and gingerbread with a touch of sweetness.

I open the door and grandpa Carlise walks over to me and gives me a warm hug. He pats my back in his fatherly way and beams at me. "Wow...you boys have surely grown up. Sienna too." Carlise says his voice full of pride. "Grandpa can I talk to you for a moment? I have some questions." I say nervously. "Sure son. I'll answer as best I can." He says motioning for me to take a seat. I flop down on his large brown leather sofa while he gracefully takes a seat in high backed chair.

I run my hand over my face not really sure how to begin. "Let me guess, this has to do with imprinting." Carlise says the fatherly concern in his golden eyes. "Yeah. I...just...I'm not sure but I think I might have imprinted on Moxie." I say still not completely sure if it's true. "Ahh...well I guess it's time you knew the truth. I just didn't think I would be the one telling you this." Grandpa says his face softening slightly making him look more human.

"Tell me what?" I ask sitting up straighter. "Well, I just thought you would be having this talk with your father. I guess I can tell you what I know." He says and gets up from his seat and walks over to his large mahogany desk. He opens a drawer and shuffles through a few folders. He pulls out a large manila folder and strides over to me. "This is part of the information I've been gathering about you and your siblings as well as Nessie and other hybrids." Carlise says going into doctor mode.

"But what does this have to do with imprinting?" I ask looking at my grandfather dumbly. "Well Caine it has a lot to do with it. Look your father didn't want to say anything until he thought you figured it out on your own. But I guess now is just as good as time as ever." He says taking a seat next to me on the sofa. I just look at him and wait patiently. "Caine when you first phased you were only a year old but you looked much older. You did in fact imprint on Leah and Embry's daughter Moxie but both of you were just so young." Carlise says watching me closely.

"What...uhh...how could I not know it?" I ask completely dumbfounded. I can feel my anger rising a little. How could they keep this from me? "Son, you were just so young and it wasn't a complete imprint. It won't be complete until she phases. She needs to be immortal like you. At least that is my theory." He says still eying me like I might lose control and phase at any moment. "I...I...just don't understand. Does Moxie know?" I ask running my hand over my head trying to calm myself down.

"No she doesn't but Leah and Embry do. Before your father stepped down as alpha he could see into your mind when all of you were phased. He felt the imprint but he knew it wasn't strong. That lead me to believe that it won't be complete until she becomes a wolf, which is most likely a definite because both of her parents are wolves." Carlise continues in his doctor mode.

"So once she phases the imprint will be felt by both of us. The connection I feel to her will be stronger." I say a little apprehensive about what that means for both of us. I know how much Moxie hates imprinting and my stomach turns at the thought of her hating me because of it. "If everything goes as I theorized then yes but right now it's only an educated guess. We have to wait and see what happens when she phases for the first time." He says patting my back softly.

"I hope this talk helped clear some things up for you." Carlise says getting up and going back over to his desk. "It did a little grandpa. I'll see you later. Aunt Alice suckered me into helping her decorate for Rocco's party." I say and slowly trudge my way downstairs. I spend the next several hours helping the little pixie string up white and blue Christmas lights and move furniture around.

"Thanks snuggle bunny for all your help." Alice coos at me and I can't help but blush at my nickname she gave me when I was a newborn. "Can you please not call me that." I plead with my aunt hoping she will let it go. "Aww...i don't care if your one or one hundred you will always be my snuggle bunny." She says sweetly. Her small face lighting up with motherly adoration. "Fine." I huff and turn to leave. "Umm...aren't' you forgetting something." Alice says tapping her tiny finger on her small round cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." I say rolling my eyes playfully at her then placing a light peck on her cool cheek. "Good, now go tell that mutt of a father of yours that I need him here bright and early in the morning. Esme has really outdone herself for Rocco's party and I need all the help I can get." She says and shoos me out the front door.

I flash her a quick smirk and rush towards the woods. I strip and phase as fast as I can. Thankfully my brothers aren't phased yet so I can have some piece and quite while I process what my grandfather told me. I decide to pass by Moxie's house just to make sure things are OK. I guess it's part of the imprint. I want to make sure she is always safe.

I pass by the back of the house and I can easily pick out everyone scent. Dali and Allegra both smell like tropical flowers while Calla is more of a cherry blossom. Yasmine smells like dark chocolate while Sienna smells more like honeysuckle and cinnamon with an icy bite. Then there is Nessie. She smells a little sweet like vamp mixed with the smell of the sea. But Moxie smells better than anyone of them.

She smells like oranges mixed with the scent of fresh rain. It's intoxicating. I pass several times feeling that slight tug that will only get stronger when the imprint is finally complete. Even if she wasn't my imprint I would still love her. She's tough, sassy, and brilliant. She's everything I'm not.

As I make my third pass by the house I catch a new scent. This one is definitely male. Sage with too much cologne. I stealthily cross to the other side of the woods so that I can see the front of the Call's house. I see red when I notice its Remy. I watch as the cougar magnet idiotically swaggers his way up to Moxie's front door. I try to rein in my growl as I watch him knock on the door.

I can't help but feel a little relief as I watch Embry open the door with a look of mild disgust on his face. Even though Embry has retired he's still fit and intimidating looking. He's well over six feet but not as wide as Quil or built like my dad. But he's still impressive looking. Lean and well sculpted. Then I see Aunt Leah and I can't help but grin to myself. Now she's the one to worry about. I tower over her but I'm still scared of her. Her temper and bad ass attitude is legendary.

Before they can scare him too much Moxie comes bounding down the stairs and onto the porch. The sight of her has left me breathless. She's beautiful. Her long chestnut hair is curled softly and hangs around her shoulders. Her make up is natural making her look like she's glowing and her glossy full lips are so inviting. Then I let my eyes roam her whole form.

That dress is amazing looking on her and I know only one person that could have picked that out. _Alice_. Moxie's tiny frame is hugged in all the right places. The bright yellow brings out the golden tones in her smooth caramel skin. The dress is sleeveless and stops right at her knees showing off her luscious legs. For someone so short her legs go on for days. I want to both thank and curse my pixie aunt for making Moxie look so divine.

I can't help but growl deeply as I watch that douche Remy look at her like she's some piece of meat. The wolf part of me wants to stalk and tear him to bits while my vamp side wants to drain him dry.

_Easy Caine. _Caleb says

_I'm fine. _I say back

_No your not. I can feel the hunger rolling off of you. _Caden says joining in with Caleb.

_Can the both of you just back off of me. I'm fine. _I say never taking my eyes off of Moxie.

_Hey fucker, you haven't been hunting for almost two months. _Caden says racing towards me.

_So. _Is the only response I can come up with because I know he's right.

_You need to hunt tonight. No more putting it off. _Caleb says passing by my right side.

_I'll order you if I have to. _Caden says his deep baritone tinged with his alpha power.

_Fine but only after Moxie's date. _I say fully intending on following the two.

_You can't be fucking serious. Mox is going to castrate you if she finds out your were following her on her date. _Caleb quips behind me.

_Who says she's going to find out. _I say a little cockily. I set off following her intoxicating scent.

_This isn't going to end well. _Caleb says shaking his massive white furry head.

_Definitely not. _Caden says the humor rippling through his thoughts.

I can feel them phase back leaving me to my mission. She's my imprint and no man whore gigolo is going to keep me from wining her heart.

**A/N: Please review. Next up finally Moxie's date with Remy. Caine isn't going to let her go without a fight. Things are going to get wilder soon. And the Volturi will make an appearance in the next few chapters. That is when the tie in to Can't Fight The Moonlight will come into play.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Twilight**

**Sorry this has taken so long. Sadly real life caught up with me. My husband's grandfather passed away and we've been in Puerto Rico for the past few weeks for the funeral and dealing with his grandfather's house and belongings. My hubby was really devastated and his pain is my pain. But hopefully writing will help me deal with the grief.**

**I hope this chapter is good. I don't know if I love this chapter. I feel like I'm just rambling on but I hope it's good. Please review and let me know if I can do better. Thanks so much for your patients. You guys are always so awesome. **

MPOV:

I fluff my hair a little and look at myself in the full length mirror in my room. "Wow Calla, I love what you did with my makeup." I say admiring the way she kept it neutral but made me look like I'm glowing. "See I told you to trust me." Calla says grinning widely as she packs up her makeup bag. "Hello? What about what I did for your hair? Don't I get some love too?" Nessie says with an exaggerated pout. I roll my eyes playfully before hugging her tight. "Of course Ness. I love my hair." I say beaming at my reflection in the mirror. "Don't let him roll the windows down in the car or your hair will be ruined. We finally have a rain free day so you hair should stay nice for the rest of the night." Ness says smiling softly.

"I'm so nervous. This is my first date. How am I going to know what to do?" I ask to no one in particular. "Actually sweetie your the first one of the wolf girls to actually have a normal first date." Calla says with a small shrug. "Right, how could I forget?" I say slightly irritated at the thought that her words couldn't be truer. Just another reason for me to hate imprinting. "All right lovelies I have to get going because if I leave Carlos with Alice much longer she's going to have him dressed up in some ridiculous outfit." Nessie says giving hugs to all the girls.

"You, just have fun and don't let him get too touchy feely on the first date. Make him work for it and be safe. We don't need any little puppies running around here just yet." Nessie says in her sisterly way. "Believe me Ness, I am no where near ready for that." I say feeling my cheeks get hot just as Caine's face flashes in my head. Why does it always come back to him?

I hear the doorbell ring and Calla squeals in delight. I also feel that weird tugging in my belly and for some reason I really do want Caine to show up. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and grab my sweater and small black clutch. I hurry down the stairs hoping to catch Remy before my dad and mom do. I sigh a little as my dad gives Remy the third degree with my mom. The two of them can be very intimidating, especially my mom.

"Alright, enough with with inquisition. I'll see you later and I promise to be home by my curfew." I say grabbing Remy's hand and dragging him outside before my parents could embarrass me more. I feel that annoying tugging sensation I get when Caine is near so I scan the woods looking for a bright white wolf but see nothing. I ignore the tugging and smile brightly at Remy. He looks absolutely divine in his black dress shirt, dark wash jeans, wingtip shoes and a black fedora. He definitely has a style all his own.

"You look amazing Moxie." Remy drawls with a playful grin. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I say feeling the butterflies fluttering wildly in my stomach. "Nico is having a party tonight so I hope you don't mind if we stop by for a bit." Remy says flashing me another sexy grin. "Ok." I say trying to mask my disappointment. I was hoping we could have some alone time.

Remy opens the car door for me like a gentleman and I easily slid into the front seat. Nico's house is on the other side of rez and far enough from my family to let me relax and have a good time. We pull up to the small white house and we can already hear the music blasting from the house. Remy grabs my hand as we walk up the steps. It's nice but no sparks. The butterflies from before are not there now.

The music is loud and I can feel the bass pounding through me and Nico's small house is packed with teenagers from the rez and Forks. With all the body heat in this place the house is slightly unbearably warm and the silk of my very expensive dress is sticking to me. I feel way overdressed and a little uncomfortable. Alice would stroke if she saw me now looking like this and stuck in some awful high school kegger. I sigh a little as Remy drags me around saying hi to all his friends.

I plaster on a fake smile hoping we will leave soon and have a real first date. Suddenly I'm pulled into a tight hug. "Hey Moxie. Looking good." Nico slurs as he sets me back down on the ground. I can't help but smile at him. Nico is just the type of person that his friendly mood is infectious to be around. "Wow...you look great too." I say honestly. His usually unruly black curls have been cut short and styled nicely. His light mocha skin practically glowing with the rush of alcohol tinging his cheeks with a light blush. He's dressed similar to Remy but in navy blue not black and the color of his shirt makes his large brown eyes pop. No wonder Calla has a crush on him. His mixture of Quiluete, Cuban and African American gives him an exotic sex appeal.

"It looks like we are the only ones who decided to dress up." Nico says loudly over the blaring music and beaming at me a large sweet smile. "Hey stop flirting with my girl." Remy says punching Nico lightly on his shoulder. "What the fuck man? Mox is a friend. Unlike you I don't hit on everything with a uterus." Nico jabs back with a triumphant smirk. "Fuck you." Remy says with a small laugh. "Come on Mox let's go find somewhere more private." Remy says leaning close to my ear making me shiver just a little. "Uhh...ok.?" I say sounding more like a question than a answer.

Remy drags me to the outside porch of Nico's house. It's a little chilly out so I put on my sweater and take a seat on the porch swing next to Remy. We are alone for the most part. There are a few kids from school hanging around by the side of the house smoking and drinking and not really paying attention to us. Remy hands me a beer. I didn't even notice he was holding them in his hand.

"I don't drink." I say looking at him as he pops the top on his bottle and takes a long swig. "Come on Mox. It's just one beer." He says nonchalantly. "Fine." I say softly and take a small sip of the bitter amber liquid. I try not to make a face as I set the bottle down by my feet. Remy leans closer to me and drapes his long well toned arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to his side. We sit for a minute just talking about nothing as he finishes off his beer.

Once he's done he pulls me closer and wraps his other arm around my waist. I place both my hands on his broad chest trying to keep some distance between us. "Mox just relax. I don't bite." Remy says smoothly leaning closer to me. I should be excited and filled with anticipation but I don't. This feels wrong somehow. My thoughts quickly turn to Caine. My first real kiss should be how Caine made me feel that day in the empty classroom and not like this.

"Remy I can't." I say before I do something I will regret. I never thought I would be one of those corny sentimental girls but I guess I've been spending to much time with Calla and her romantic comedy obsession. He holds me a little tighter and places his forehead against mine. "It's Caine isn't it?" Remy says his voice low and soft. His warm breath fanning my face and the smell of mint and beer washes over me with how close he is. I think for a minute and he's right. I can't lie. "Yes." I say finally admitting to myself that idiot has somehow wormed his way into my life.

"I should have known. They way you two look at each other. It was so obvious." Remy says lessening his grip on my waist. His blue green eyes darkening just a little as he pulls away from me. "You know I'm not completely like how people around here make me out to be. I mean I guess I use to be but I don't want to be." Remy says rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I never thought bad of you." I say hoping to lighten the mood. "I know. I guess that's why I wanted to date you." He says a sly smile forming on his pouty lips.

I can't help but smile back at him. Before I can say anything Remy takes my face in his large hands and presses his lips to mine. I'm too stunned to do anything else but my lips betray me and kiss him back. His lips are soft and warm but no sparks are going off. Nothing I thought a first kiss would be like. He deepens the kiss and I try to pull away when the tugging feeling in my stomach hits me full force.

I break away from Remy to look towards the woods and sure enough Caine Hale-Black strides out in nothing but a pair of low slung cut off jeans. He looks like some kind of warrior god as the mist from the woods parts as he strides purposefully towards me. When the fuck did he get to be so damn hot? The closer he gets I can see the hard glare he is shooting our way. I was so wrapped up in Caine that I didn't even notice that Remy's hands where still holding me close to his body.

I push him away softly and jump up. "Caine? What the fuck are you doing here?" I seethe finally realizing that he must have been here the whole time. "I could ask you the same damn thing Mox." He spat at me. His jaw is clenched tight as he crosses his large arms across his very impressive chest. I just glare at him. "Ya know Mox, your lucky I was around here _'doing my job'_ because this douche was just about to force himself on you." Caine growls through gritted teeth.

"Whoa, wait a sec. I wasn't forcing her to do anything she didn't want to." Remy says puffing out his chest trying to make himself appear larger than he is. Caine is at least a head taller than him and much wider in the shoulders and arms. Caine just glares murderously at him. "Don't make things worse Remy." I say flashing an aggravated look between the both of them. I refuse to be caught in a pissing contest between them. "You know Moxie I don't need this shit. I should of listened to everyone when they said not to get involved with you and your weird family." Remy says his face full of frustration.

Caine lets out a menacing growl. "Don't you start." I hiss at Caine then turn my attention to Remy. "What are you talking about?" I ask harshly. My temper is rising and I can feel the part of my mom's personality that I inherited come out. Remy doesn't say anything, he just keeps glaring at Caine. I look over my shoulder and I can see Caine's eyes have darken to a dangerous shade of black. The warning bells go off in my head knowing that the vamp part of Caine is coming through.

"You need to go Caine. I can take care of myself." I say trying to push him away. I might as well be pushing a brick wall. "Yeah leave. Your weren't invited. Just because your a Black doesn't mean you own the rez." Remy says trying to push Caine's buttons. "Remy please just shut the fuck up." I say hoping to avoid a fight. "You have no idea what me and my brothers do around here." Caine barks taking a step closer to Remy. Remy doesn't back down.

A crowd is starting to form and I know all hell is about to break lose. "Oh right. Your the _protectors_. My dad says your just some cult started by Sam Uley all those years ago and your into fucking steroids and drug dealing." Remy says with a smug smirk. I narrow my eyes at him. "Don't talk about my family that way." I ground out. I can't believe all these people really think of us like that. Remy just rolls his eyes at me.

Caine doesn't hold back anymore. He punches Remy in the face busting his lip. Remy stumbles a little. "Fuck!" Remy seethes and touches his lip with his fingers. His lip is bleeding profusely and I can see Caine's eyes darken to obsidian and his nostrils flare at the coppery smell of blood. "You really have to leave NOW." I plead with Caine but he looks right through me. His vampire nature is taxing the last bit of his control.

Suddenly Caine lunges for Remy knocking me down on the ground to get to him. Remy is struggling under Caine and the crowd is in a uproar. Everyone is yelling for either of them to throw punchers and it's utter chaos. I can barely make out Emmett's burly form pushing through the mob of onlookers. "Break it up boys." Edward says his voice full of authority while helping me up from the ground. "Are you OK?" He asks the gentlemanly concern showing in his golden eyes.

"Yes, I am. Thank you." I says softly and dust the grass and dirt from my ruined dress. "Get him to his father." Edward says to Emmett. "Sure thing bro. Nice seeing you Moxie." Emmett says with an impish grin and a wink then proceeds to drag a furious snarling Caine towards the woods. "Nice seeing you too Em." I say softly knowing he'll be able to hear me anyways.

I turn to Remy to check on him. "Remy, hows your lip?" I ask taking a step closer to him. He flinches and steps away from me. "Stay away from me. Your whole family is just a bunch of freaks." Remy spat then stomps back into Nico's house. I just stand stunned at his remarks. I can feel the sting of my unshed tears but I refuse to let them flow. I blink them back and take a deep calming breath.

I jump a little when I feel Edward's cold hand grasp my elbow. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Edward says with a small crooked grin. "It's fine. Your hand is just a little cold." I say and push my hair behind my shoulders. "Well Miss Call it appears I shall be escorting you home this evening." Edward says offering me his arm in his old fashioned way. I take his arm and give him a sad smile. My first date and I end up being taken home by my best friend's one hundred and twenty year old Uncle.

Edward coughs a little trying to hold back his laugh at my train of thoughts. "Did Alice see what was going to happen?" I ask as we make our way towards a denser part of the woods. "Fortunately yes. She's getting a lot better at seeing around the pack." Edward says while taking me by the waist and helping me over a fallen log. "I don't think anyone will be able to see us from here. I'll be able to run you the rest of the way home." He says crouching down a little so I can climb on his back.

I pout a little as I pull off my heels and pull up my dress just enough to move my legs and climb on. I shiver a little and bury my face in his smooth black dress shirt and wrap my arms tightly around his cool neck. "The last time we did this I was six and wanted to run away from home. I made it pretty far before you found me." I say smiling a little at the memory. "Yes I remember how stubborn you were. I had to run around all of La Push before I could drop you off to your parents." He says standing up and adjusting my weight on his back. "Ready?" Edward ask and I cling tighter to him before I say yes.

Just like that we are off. I close my eyes because my Aunt Bella told me once it would help keep me from getting nauseous. I hold tighter as the wind howls around us. I try my best to keep my teeth from chattering from the cold. Before I know it where at my front steps to my little blue house with the white shutters my mother loved so much. Edward sets me down gently and holds me still on my wobbly legs. "Thanks again." I say just as my mother throws open the front door.

"Edward? Moxie?" Mom says her face a mask of complete shock. "I'll explain later ma." I say not really wanting to get into this now. I give Edward a little peck on his cheek and slide past my mom through the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow Leah at Rocco's party. Umm... she's fine. Just give her a few minutes." Edward says to my mom and gives her a quick hug and a light kiss on her temple. "I will. Thank you Edward." She says and watches as Edward disappears towards the Forks mansion.

"Your lucky your father is with Quil helping him at the shop right now." She says giving me her best motherly look. "Mom nothing happened." I huff and toss my shoes and purse in the hall closet. "What do you mean nothing happened? Since when is having Edward Cullen run you home on his back at eleven o'clock at night normal? Are you all the sudden your Aunt Bella?" My mom snaps at me.

I just stare at her not wanting to say something to really set her off. She sighs heavily and her face softens slightly. "Just tell me one thing Mox. Did...he...did he touch you inappropriately." My mom says her eyes pleading with me to tell her I'm ok. "Mom!! Of course he didn't." I pout stomping all the way up to my room. I slam the door shut before she can embarrass me more.

"Why didn't you tell her about Remy's roaming hands." Caine says matter of factually behind me causing me to almost jump out of my skin. "Fuck Caine! What are you doing in here?" I whisper sharply and glare at the idiot leaning against my window. "I just wanted to make sure you got home alright." He says staring out the window. "Moxie I expect you down here in five minutes. I'm not through talking to you young lady." My mom yells from downstairs.

"Caine you have to leave. I don't feel like dealing with you right now." I say trying to push the bane of my existence out of my window. Caine picks me up and brings me eye to eye with him. His chocolate orbs flecked with gold render me speechless. Why does he always do this to me? "I'll have you love me." He says cockily. His thick lips spread into an easy smile. I suddenly want to bite his full bottom lip just to see how it taste. Instead I push those thoughts down and concentrate on my ever growing frustration with him. "Over my cold rotting corpse." I reply snidely never breaking his gaze.

He leans in closer and I feel it. The tugging and the butterflies. I know he's going to kiss me for real this time. "Don't." I whisper as my eyes flutter shut. I'm scared and I don't know why. He loosens his hold on me and sets me softly on the ground. "Someday it will be me and you." Caine says so softly I struggle to hear him. I open my eyes and he's already gone. Damn his vampire speed.

I strip off my once beautiful dress and place it back into the garment bag. I pull on a pair of soft green shorts, a pink and green baseball tee, and a pair of knee high pink and green argyle socks. I scrub the make up off my face and pull my hair into a messy bun on top of my head. I take one last look at myself in the mirror before facing my mom and trying to explain what happened tonight. "Well it's now or never." I say and pad my way down the carpeted steps towards the my waiting mother.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up the return of the Volturi, Moxie phasing and the truth about the imprint finally comes out. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own twilight.**

**Sorry this chapter isn't very long but i promise to make up for it with the next few chapters. I know i promised to reveal the truth about the imprint in this chapter but i decided to save it for the next one. This is just a filler chapter but it's needed to connect this story with Can't Fight The Moonlight. From now on these two stories will be intertwined. So basically this is going to be kind of like Can't Fight The Moonlight seen through Moxie's eyes and the experiences she has during what happens in CFTM. I hope you guys like this and i promise to update as soon as i can. Thanks so much, you guys are always so awesome to me. LOVE YA's.**

MPOV:

Rocco's graduation party went off without a hitch. Alice really did out do herself with the decorations and gifts. Esme and Emily cooked enough amazing food to feed an army and it was a perfect ending for Rocco. The house was covered in white twinkly lights and blue and silver streamers and balloons. Blue for Rocco's eyes and silver for the color of his coat.

Us wolf girls chipped in and got him a really cool laptop case with a howling silver wolf on the front for the laptop his mom and dad got him. The Pack planned a manly bonding road trip, as if they didn't already spend enough time together. My dad and uncles, the first generation pack got together and overhauled his old beat up truck so that he could be able to make the drive from Seattle every weekend without a problem. The older wolf girls got together and gave him a new mp3 player filled with all the songs he loves. I've never seen Rocco smile so much in my life. I couldn't be more happier for him. We've become closer since our heart to heart.

Esme of course just had to spoil her favorite wolf cub. She gave him a vintage black leather doctor's bag with a specially engraved stethoscope and a large white lab coat with 'Dr. Rocco Malthoma' stitched in black. He beamed and bear hugged her like always and she fawned over him as usual. I still don't get the connection between the two but my mom said once she's like his non-romantic imprint. It kind of makes sense with how attached they are to each other. Even Carlisle makes funny remarks about the two so i guess it's just another quirk in this already strange family of mine.

Dr. Sparkles' gift was the one that left everyone speechless and that's an amazing feet for this family. Carlisle paid in full for Rocco's college and med school. I've never seen Uncle Paul tear up before but he did and thanked the Cullens for helping his son have a real future. Carlisle of course said it was the least he could do for all the packs sacrifices for his family. It was a touching moment between two former mortal enemies. It's funny how things work out in the end.

Bella and Alice, of course provided Rocco the proper wardrobe for a college freshman and Edward, Emmett and Jasper bought him various electronics to make him the envy of his dorm. All in all it was a perfect day with my crazy family. The only thing that hurt me was how Caine avoided me the whole time. It seems I really did succeed in pushing him away. I should be happy but I'm not. I feel like I'm missing something but don't know what it is.

The next few weeks passed quickly. Sienna spent the summer in Egypt with Dr. Sparkles and Benjamin working on how to control her ability. I spent my summer having awkward moments with Caine and seeing Rafe Uley finally phase and take his place as alpha. After my disastrous date with Remy I've become a social outcast. No one outside of the pack circle wants to hang out with me. Of course I blame Caine for this. Another reason why we both have been weird around each other.

Today however was going to be a good day. My sister from another mother was finally home. I bound down the stairs happily and into the kitchen. "Why are you so smiley today?" My dad asks while shoving a large sandwich in his mouth as he casually leans against the marble island. "I just finished talking to Sienna and she'll be over in a little while. Oh and we are backing cookies at Aunt Em's for the bonfire tonight." I say feeling really happy for the first time in weeks. My best friend is home and the recent vamp activity has slowed down and things were finally starting to get back to normal. "Good. Have fun baby girl. I'll see you at dinner." Dad says wiping his hands on his greased stained overalls before kissing me softly on the head as he heads out to the shop.

Tonight is the end of summer bonfire for the pack and I love this time of year. Quil finally asked Claire to marry him so we really have a lot to celebrate tonight. It feels like life is finally getting back to what is considered normal for us. I shove a spoonful of cookie batter in my mouth as Sienna recounts her trip to Egypt and the things that Benjamin taught her. "Your lucky Sienna. You got to spend the whole summer with two major hotties even if they are vamps." Allegra says dreamily. "Eww..one of those hotties is my grandfather, who is like over three hundred years old." Sienna says cringing slightly.

"Yeah a three hundred year old sex god." I say having to admit Dr. Sparkles was definitely on the sexy side with his old Hollywood good looks. Sienna glares at me as I try not to laugh at her disgusted face. "Enough girls. Carlisle is a respected member of this family, even though he is very handsome." Aunt Emily says with a beaming smile as she gathers some blankets and heads for first beach. I can't help but giggle at the look of betrayal Sienna flashes Em before she walks out the door.

"I hate you all." Sienna says while forcefully mixing her bowl of cookie dough trying to ignore us. "Ok, let's change the subject." Yasmine says trying to avoid one of our famous girl fights. "I envy you so much Adalia, you already have Brady." Calla says offhandedly as she gingerly removes the finished cookies form the cookie sheet. "Oh please, he never leaves my sight. He's like my own personal stalker. It's not that I don't adore him, it's just a bit much sometimes. He's been in my life since the day I was born." She says with a sigh as she rolls her hazel eyes. "Well at least you have someone to love and loves you unconditionally back. I wish I had someone like that. I want to get imprinted on so badly." Calla says wistfully. "I don't see what's the big deal with imprinting. My parents didn't imprint on each and they are just as happy as everyone else." I practically yell at the mentioning of imprinting.

They just stare at me like I lost my mind. I think I might have. The more I think of imprinting the more I hate it. Imprinting means Caine will someday find his soul mate and he'll forget all about me. All it will take is one look from some stranger and poof he'll leave me and I don't think I could take that. I don't want to be like my mom was before my dad. Uncle Quil scarred me for life when he told me about the days of LBE (Leah before Embry) and I don't want to be some bitter harpy (Quil's words not mine).

Allegra smiles dumbly at me then proceeds to irritate my life by telling me some inane story about Colin and pottery class. I would have smacked her in the head with the rolling pin if I didn't think it would make her lose what little IQ points she does have. I roll my eyes at her when suddenly Rafe interrupts her by asking for some table cloths. I've never been so happy to see Rafe Uley in my whole life. Well that is until he imprinted on my best friend right in front of me.

Calla pouts, Adalia sighs, Allegra squeals, Yasmine just shrugs and I just want to punch something as I watch the two of them stare at each other with the slack jawed expression of wonder of imprinting on their faces. "FUCK!!" I think and Allegra glares at me. "Oh, did I say that out loud?" I ask not even realizing that the filter between my thoughts and mouth has been temporarily dismantled. "Hey son did you find…OH...Umm...wow...ok... come with me Rafe." Uncle Sam says just as he walks into the kitchen and drags a wide eyed Rafe from the kitchen.

"Mox, I just imprinted." Sienna says and practically floats out the back door towards the porch. I follow close behind her still stunned that she was able to imprint even though she is half vamp. We walk outside and see Uncle Sam beaming proudly at Rafe and Rafe looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Congratulations Son, you just imprinted."Sam says smiling and patting Rafe on the back with fatherly pride. "What!! I don't want to be forced to love someone especially not a bloodsucker."Rafe yells and I immediately feel my blood start to boil. Sienna stands still but her eyes start to water. I rush back into the house and grab Emily's cast iron skillet and walk back outside fully intending to use it if Rafe keeps up with his bullshit rant.

"There is no way I'm gonna be forced into this." He continues as Sam gives him a disapproving stare. "It's not being forced. Imprinting is just a push in the right direction. It's fate Rafe." Sam says in his serious alpha voice. "I don't care what it is. I'm not just gonna give into it. I want the right to choose who I love and it definitely won't be a bloodsucking leech." Rafe spat and a part of me understands how he feels but a bigger part wants to tear him to shreds for hurting my best friend. He should be counting his lucky stars he got Sienna and not some skanky whore as his imprint.

Sienna whimpers softly next to me when Rafe whips around and glares at her. Oh, I'm so kicking his furry ass now. "I'm sorry." Sienna sobs softy and I just want to smack her now. What does she have to apologize for? Before I can talk some sense into her she takes off down the street toward her house like a bat out of hell. Rafe stares after her with a torn look on his face and I fully intend to knock if off of him. I march my way over to him and swing the skillet like my Aunt Gloria showed me how. She's Uncle Seth's wife and she's one feisty latina and no one messes with her.

I feel satisfaction as the skillet makes contact with Rafe's thick skull. "Fuck!! Moxie what the hell is your problem!!" Rafe yells at me while rubbing the back of his head. "My problem Jackass is you hurting my best friend, your imprint. I swear to god Rafe Uley if you so much as look at her wrong I will not hesitate to kick your furry ass." I threaten as I tilt my chin up to give me a little more height, because let's face it my 5' 2 compared to his 6' 7 isn't as intimidating as I would like. So I hit him once more with the skillet to make my point before stomping after Sienna. "Fuck!!" Rafe yells again as I make my way down the street. "Ha,ha, ha, She is so much like her mother." I hear Uncle Sam laugh as I walk away and I can't help but smile. Maybe it isn't so bad being like Leah Clearwater-Call, kick ass beta.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up the Volturi shows up and Moxie phases and she finally will learn the truth about her and Caine.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own twilight.**

**Here's the next chapter and it's a bit longer. I hope you guys like this. I won't drag this out anymore. Just enjoy. Oh and I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. You guys are as always awesome. Love Ya's. **

MPOV:

The past month has been for lack of a better word, interesting. I've been feeling antsy and on edge lately. Like I'm completely uncomfortable in my own skin. A change is coming and it won't be good. I can feel it, like a dark cloud hanging around our family. Sienna meanwhile has been a walking zombie since Rafe decided to go wolf and mope in the woods. This is just another example for me of what imprinting does to people. You think fate would be kinder to the ones that put their lives on the line to keep humanity safe but no fate's a crazy bitch that likes to fuck everyone over.

"Moxie I need you to take dinner to your dad at the shop tonight." Mom says bringing me from my thoughts. "Why? Where are you going?" I ask following my mom into the kitchen. In all the years I've been alive my mom has never missed bringing daddy dinner whenever he worked late. Something huge is about to go down.

My mom sighs heavily and brushes a few stray strands of ebony hair from her face. My parents stopped phasing when I turned twelve so they both still look fairly young. My mom of course is still stunning. Tall, exotic, amazonian beautiful. "I'm heading to your uncle Seth's house. Zev has _the fever_ and Gloria is panicking. He just turned fourteen." My mom says her dark eyes faraway in thought. I can tell she's thinking about the night her and Uncle Seth phased at the same time causing grandpa Harry to have a heart attack. She doesn't like to talk about it too much so I don't push her.

"Ok ma." I say softy and start pulling out the Tupperware so I can pack up daddy's dinner. "I'll see you later Moxie." Mom says giving me a tight smile before leaving. I quickly put everything into the insulated bag my mom always uses and rush on my bike the couple of blocks to my dad's shop. I stop, then toss my bike down and try to catch my breath. I feel like I'm coming down with a cold or a twenty four hour bug. Something just seems off but I push those feelings away. I grab the bag and speed my way into to the shop hoping to catch my dad. There's more to the story of what's going down and I plan to get to the bottom of it.

"Whoa...shorty where are you racing off too?" I hear Uncle Jake's deep rumble coming from under Aunt Bella's ancient faded red truck. He slides out from under the vehicle and wipes his grease stained hands on his dirty overalls. "Just looking for my dad. Mom sent some dinner." I say gesturing towards the heavy blue canvas bag. "He's in the office taking a few calls. Why don't you sit out here with me for a bit." He says standing to his full height and towering over me. "Sure, sure." I say with a small smile, mimicking his signature phrase. He shoots me a large smile and I can definitely see where Caine gets his looks. Caine looks like an exact copy of Uncle Jake.

Caine is tall, dark, and has a boyish charm to his strong hard features. Caden meanwhile is a cross between Rosalie and Jacob. His honey colored curls, warm light brown eyes and sun kissed tan skin are the perfect combination of his parents light and darkness. Caleb on the other hand is exactly what Aunt Rosalie would look like if she were a male. He's tall with platinum blonde hair, large violet eyes and smooth pale skin.

"So, is that son of mine still driving you crazy?" Jake asks with a small smirk playing on his full lips. I turn and set my bag down on my dad's work bench trying to hide the heat rising in my cheeks. "Not all the time, only when it really matters." I say lowly hoping my dad isn't paying attention to our conversation. "Huh...figures. Caine isn't exactly known for his suaveness. He can be a little dense sometimes." Jake says with a slight snort as he checks under the hood of the broke down truck. I can't help but giggle in agreement.

"Jacob, don't talk about my baby that way. " Rosalie scolds while striding gracefully towards us in her usual shop outfit of a white t-shirt, dark ripped jeans, black boots and a red bandanna wrapped around her blonde curls like a modern day Rosie the Riveter. Even with a smudge of grease on her cheek and boyish outfit that clings to her curves in all the right ways she's still one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. She gives me a sweet smile before slapping Jake upside the back of his head. "Oww...babe that hurt." Jake pouts and Rosalie gives him a small peck on his cheek before sticking her head under the hood.

I can't help but smile at how perfect the two of them are together. I just wish I could have that kind of relationship with someone. They know each other inside and out and don't try to change the other. My parents are the same way and imprinting had nothing to do with it. That's what I want. I watch them closely and it's like watching a well choreographed dance. They are in sync with each others movements and can anticipate what the other is thinking."Uhh...I don't understand why Bella just doesn't junk this piece of shit." Rosalie says while grabbing a wrench and starts helping Jake fix the vehicle.

I watch the two while I wait for my daddy to finish up his work. "Bells keeps it around for sentimental reasons Rose." Jake says looking over his wife's shoulder while she leans further into the engine to get a better look. It's funny to think that if things were different between Caine and I they could possibly be my in-laws. That idea kinda freaks me out. I'm only fifteen and all the sudden I'm thinking of marriage and Caine. I'm no better than Allegra. Oh god someone just shoot me.

"Yo Jake I got to go...Oh....hey cupcake." Dad says as he catches sight of me watching Jake and Rose. He gives me his usual bear hug and kiss on my head before turning his attention back to Jake. "What's going on Em?" Rose asks while taking some baby wipes and cleaning her hands. "I was just talking to Jared and it seems Yasmine has _the fever_ now. Leah's already at Seth's helping with Zev and Sam phased to go find Rafe." Dad says and flashes a knowing look at Uncle Jake.

"Oh no.... poor Kim. I'm going to go and see how she's holding up. She didn't take Elijah's phasing very well." Rose says her golden eyes darkening just slightly and pecks Jake on the cheek before disappearing with her vamp speed. "Two wolves at one time Em is not good." Jake says still sounding like the alpha he once was before he retired and Caden took over. "I know Jake, I know." My dad says wearily while he runs a large hand through his shaggy dark hair and looks at me with a look in his hazel eyes I've never seen him have before. I can't place the intensity behind it. The flecks of green and gold burning hot.

My dad turns to me fully and places his large warm hands on my shoulders. "How have you been feeling Mox?" My dad asks searching my face for some kind of clue. "Uhh...ok?" I say not really sure what he wants me to say. "Are you sure Mox? You look a little tired right now." Jake says eying me the same way my dad is. Once I think about it I have been really tired but nothing to get alarmed about. "I'm fine. Really." I say beaming my best smile trying to convince them I'm ok.

"Mox I'm going to take you home. Jake close up for me." Dad says tossing a set of keys to Jake. "Sure, sure. I'll head over to Jared's when I'm done here." Jake says flashing a huge smile but his ebony eyes radiating something akin to worry. I grab my bag and Daddy tosses my bike in the back of his truck. The ride home is quite and uncomfortable. My father keeps stealing glaces at me from the corner of his eye. Now I'm really starting to freak out as my stomach starts to flip flop.

"Daddy I don't feel so good right now." I say trying to quell this queasy feeling bubbling in my stomach. "I'm so sorry baby." My dad apologizes as his eyes beginning to tear up. "I didn't want this for you." He says lowly and parks his truck in our drive. My nerves are standing on edge when my dad pulls me from the passenger side seat and crushes me to his broad chest. He holds tight to me and I suddenly feel like crying.

"Daddy I'm scared." I whisper into the soft fabric of his black shirt. "I know cupcake. I know." His voice full of sad resignation. Then it hits me. How blind could I be? "I'm going to phase too, aren't I?" I ask my voice raising an octave with my fear. "God I hope not but there is a chance, a very good chance of it happening." Daddy sighs and loosens his grip on me. I sag against him my head heavy and hot. "I'm going to get you settled and see if Jared can stop by and check on you." Dad says getting out of the truck and opening the passenger side and collecting me in his large arms.

"Daddy, Uncle Jared is a vet." I say cocking my eyebrow at the irony of the situation making both of us laugh softly. "Well he's the closest to a doctor that won't freak out when you start running a temp of 108." He says with a wry smile and deposits me gently in my bed. He pulls the covers over me and grabs me a glass of incredibly cold water. He watches me drink the glass in a few large gulps and goes to get me more. "You'll need to stay hydrated." My dad says and sets another glass of water down on my bedside table.

"Is it going to hurt daddy?" I ask sleepily my voice thick from my sudden exhaustion. My dad sits down on the edge of my bed and takes my hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I'm not going to lie to you Mox. It's the most pain you'll ever know in your life. It's right up there with getting bit by a vamp." He says in his no nonsense way. That's what I love about my dad. He doesn't sugar coat the important things. He tells you like it is when it's the most important.

I take a deep breath and give him a small smile. "OK." I say trying to reign in my tears. I'm Leah Clearwater's daughter. I'm not going to let phasing get to me. If my mama can get through it so can I. He kisses me lightly on the forehead before heading to the door. "I wish I could take the pain away for you. I really do." Daddy says his voice cracking slightly as he chokes back his tears and I give him my best reassuring smile. "I know daddy, but I'm going to get through this and I'm going to be the most kick ass wolf yet." I say trying to lighten the mood. "Of course you will cupcake. Leah's your mom." He says it like its just a plain fact and it makes me love him even more.

I had always wanted to be a wolf like my parents. I was always told that I was a sure bet to go wolf since both of them had inherited the gene but now I'm not so sure it's worth it. I scream out again as another flash of searing white hot pain shoots through me and I curl myself into a tight ball hoping to ease the pain. My mother tries her best to sooth me but all her attempts have been feeding the fuel of my hot temper. "Leave me alone!!" I bit out again while slapping away her hands from my back. Every touch, every movement is like pure torture. Even the cool cotton fabric of my sheets against my scorching skin is irritating me to a point I just want to tear everyone to shreds.

Four days, four long days with what seems like no end in sight. The pain eases a little and I start to cry again. "Mommy..." I sob just wanting to be a little girl again who just needs her mom to make everything better. She delicately wraps her arms around me and sings softly in my ear. I can barely register her words but the soft humming of her voice is soothing as I clutch tighter to her.

I hear a groan and gasp coming from the bed next to me and I know Zev is suffering just as much. Yasmine has been the most quite of us three but still is whimpering in pain. Jared had decided that it would be easier to deal with the three of us if we were kept together. Rosalie opened up the old Cullen mansion in forks because there was more space and the house was far more secluded then our homes on the rez. They didn't need the neighbors to be nosy because of all the screaming and yelling, mostly done by me.

The pain would come and go and there would be blissful moments of numbing peace before the onslaught of more hot searing pain. Zev had it easier as he had the normal progression of gaining height and muscle before the final transformation. Yasmine and I weren't so lucky. Both of us being on the small and petite side had a lot of body mass to make up for hence the unbearable pain of bone and muscle growing and stretching at an accelerated rate.

By the time day five rolled around I was ready to kill someone. Currently that someone was Rocco as he carried me out of the Cullen mansion and towards the woods. Each step jostled me and I can't help but groan in agony. I grind my teeth and dig my nails further into Rocco's thick neck. I look over his shoulder and see that Elijah was carrying his sister Yas and Caden was helping a staggering Zev through the woods. We were lead to the clearing near the Cullen's house. I grimaced in pain as Rocco set me down and steadied me on my feet.

I grabbed Yas's hand suddenly scared even though I know I shouldn't be. Elijah and Caden take off to the woods to strip and phase. "I'm going to get Rafe. He needs to be here." Rocco says and strides purposefully towards the rez as he pulls his black shirt over his head getting ready to phase. His large muscles in his back flex with each movement. Rocco's built like Quil, burly and compact.

It's intimidating being surround by six large wolves. I suddenly feel exposed and naked standing there with nothing but a pair of black boy-shorts and a black sports bra as Caine's eyes bore into me. Even as a wolf I can feel a connection to him. Yas is dressed similar and Zev is only in a pair of gray boxer shorts. My baby cousin Zev is no longer the chunky baby faced kid he was a few weeks ago. Jared took our measurements last night to track our progress. Zev's tall at about 6'3" but still short compared to the other wolves and he's built like my dad, slender but with definition.

Yas stands at 5'11 and is well defined as well. I'm still the smallest at 5'9" and I'm toned but not muscly. It's weird being taller when I spent so much of my life being so short. I want to open my mouth and complain but a wave of nauseating icy bleach smell hits me full force. It's like rotting fruit with a cold bite to it. I can tell Zev and Yas smell it too.

My body instantly reacts to it and I can feel myself start to shake. I can't help but let out a small growl as the smell intensifies. Caden phases back easily and doesn't seemed to be bothered by his nakedness. I try to avoid looking directly at him. "Don't fight the change. Just go with it." Caden says soothingly. That fucking stench is making me shake more violently and I start to feel like my body is being pulled and stretched in ways that is not humanly possible. "Easy." Caden says and I can feel the command in his voice. It's like I have to do what he says.

I glance wildly at each one of them. They're all watching me like I'm some kind of wild animal. The rotting fruit and icy bleach smell has me doubling over and violently shaking again. Suddenly I fall forward and I can feel a searing fire rip down my spin and it's like my bones and joints are popping and all the muscle in my body is tearing. When the pain finally stops I look down and see two large light silver paws. I'm a wolf. I lift my head and I see Yas is a similar color and Zev is a sandy brown.

I try to listen to the voices in my head but all I can hear is Zev, Caleb, Caden and Caine. I guess because my mom was Uncle Jake's beta I'm in Caine's pack. Rafe and Rocco come trotting into the clearing and I can tell that Caden and him are discussing something being that both alphas can communicate together silently.

I glance around the clearing and suddenly flashes of images and thoughts of me are coming at me furiously. I lock eyes with Caine and it's all over from there. I look at him but it's like I'm seeing him for the first time. He's all I can see. The rest of the world seems to fall away. All I can see are his large chocolate colored eyes flecked with gold. I feel like the earth is shifting beneath me and the only thing holding me in place is him. FUCK!! I think I just imprinted.

I phase back immediately and curl myself into a ball and bury my face in the cool damp grass. "No, no, no, no..." I chant to myself hoping this is all a bad dream. "Moxie, are you alright?" I hear Rocco asks as he drapes his t-shirt over my bare frame. I look up and see Rocco has phased back and pulled on his cut off sweats. I give him a small thankful smile and lift my head to see Caine has phased back as well. He's naked looking like a Greek god and he's breath taking. The look on his face however is heartbreaking. His eyes are narrowed and his jaw is clenched tight and his mouth is drawn into a tight line.

It's not that I don't want him, I just don't want to be forced to want him. If that makes any sense. I wonder if the connection I've felt to him was only because I was meant to imprint on him. Imprinting is making me question every moment we've ever had. Before I can talk to him a loud piercing howl breaks the staring contest we are currently locked in.

Caine stomps away and phases on the fly. "Hey Mox your going to have to phase back. We've got a lot of strategies to go over and a ton of things that need be taken care of. The amount of vamp activity is reaching an all time high." Rocco says helping me to my feet. Rocco's cheeks tinge a soft pink as he turns quickly away from me. I look down and notice I'm barely covered clutching his shirt to myself. I blush a little myself. I'm going to have to get use to being a whole lot more naked around these guys for the next unforeseeable future.

I shrug my shoulders and toss his shirt to him and stride pass him in all my glory. I look over my shoulder at the stunned look on his face. "Your going to be a doctor Rocco and you'll be seeing a hell of a lot more naked people than me." I say nonchalantly. He gives me a small smirk and he shakes his head as he strips off his shorts and attaches them to the cord hanging from his ankle. "Ready?" He asks his large blue eyes gleaming in the morning light. "Hell yeah." I say with a large smile and both of us take off towards the wood phasing on our way after the others.

Running through the woods is the most liberating feeling ever. The feel of the earth beneath my paws and the wind whipping through my fur is invigorating. The run helps me clear my thoughts. I push all my feelings about Caine and imprinting aside. There will be time enough to discuss that with him later and oh I will be discussing that with him most definitely. He's got a lot of explaining to do. From the images I got from his mind he knew a hell of a lot more than I did and I plan on making him tell me the truth. But for now there is more important things to take care of with the rise in vamp attacks and I plan on being the best wolf I can be. I have a family legacy to live up to.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Caine and Moxie finally talk and the Volturi make themselves known to the new generation of wolves.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own twilight**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, story alerts and for just plain liking this story. You guys are amazing as always. **

**Just a little side note, I've been working on a story that I posted on fictionpress(dot)com it's loosely based on myself and my family. It's called We Were The Garcia's and I would love if you guys would check it out and let me know what you think. So far there are only two chapters but I would really love some feedback. You can find it under the pen name goya1281. Thanks so much**

MPOV:

After my first pack meeting I'm spent. I never thought it was possible for even my eyelashes to hurt, but they do. I drag myself up the steps into my room and it feels like heaven. After a few weeks of not being home really messed me up. I didn't think I would ever be grateful to be back in my own messy small room, but I am.

I throw myself on my bed and bury myself deep into the cool pillows. I hear a knock on my door and I can feel the irritation rise in me. If I'm not careful to control my new found temper I might phase in my room and that would totally piss my mom off. She still hasn't really forgiven Uncle Seth and Daddy for barreling through her bedroom wall all those years ago, before I was born.

"Go away!!" I growl through the pillow currently covering my face. "It's me Mox. We need to talk." Caine says opening my bedroom door and letting himself in. I immediately jump up out of my bed. I was so tired and sore that I didn't even notice the pull I feel to him whenever he is near. Ughh...I wonder if the tugging feeling will always be there with him? "You bet your furry ass we have to talk." I bark at him. He flinches slightly at the volume of my voice. At this point I don't care if the whole world knows how pissed I am.

"Let me explain." He mumbles softly while pacing back and forth in my room. "I'm done with your excuses Caine. You knew and didn't tell me. How long have you known?" I ask running both my hands through my hair in frustration. I'm still not use to the short bob Rosalie cut for me this morning so I wouldn't look like an overgrown shih tzu. "It's not like that Moxie. I just found out myself a few days before the double imprint. My grandpa Carlisle told me." He says lifting his soulful brown eyes to meet with mine.

"Why didn't you say anything?? How could you keep that from me? Is all of this...what we have...this thing...is it real? Was any of it real." I choke out barely able to keep the tears at bay. "Fuck Mox, of course it's real. I knew I wanted you before I knew about the imprint. Doesn't that count for something?" Caine pleads with me. "NO...our whole lives have been a lie. We've been connected for ten years and it's all because of some fucked up version of fate." I spat at him wanting him to hurt as much as I do right now.

Caine growls lowly and grabs me roughly by my upper arms. If I wasn't a wolf now he would have definitely bruised me. I growl back at him with just as much force. I will not back down because he wants to play house and act like everything is ok. We're locked into some kind of intense staring contest and I refuse to be the one to break first.

A loud piercing howl disrupts our moment and the distraction is welcomed. I really don't want to deal with Caine and this imprinting bullshit right now. Caine reluctantly lets me go and sighs heavily. "We better go. That howl sounded pretty important." He says stiffly and I just nod. I grab my cord for my ankle and storm out my house with Caine close at my heels.

We walk quickly into the woods neither of us saying a word. He turns his back to me and pulls of his shirt and then begins to unbutton his dark blue jeans that are already hanging dangerously low on his hips. I whip around quickly and try to focus on getting naked and phasing as fast as I can. The last thing I need is to ogle a naked hot Caine.

I practically rip off my t-shirt and cotton shorts and tie them to my cord. I take off and phase as I run towards the trees not waiting for Caine. He quickly catches up to me and his mind is oddly quite. I can only pick up images of Sienna, Alice and Rosalie. I try to ignore him as best as I can as we make our way to the clearing near the Cullen mansion.

Caine and I make it to the clearing with Zev following close behind us. I don't think I will ever get over seeing both packs phased at the same time. Eleven over sized wolves can be quite intimidating when grouped together. I flop down next to Rocco and lean my head against his warm furry side. It sucks not being able to communicate with the other pack and right now I could use a few comforting words from Rocco. He's become like a brother to me since our heart to heart.

Caine glowers behind me but I don't pay him any mind since Caden made me promise not to bring personal issues to pack meetings. A few minutes pass and Rafe, Brady and Collin come trotting into the clearing. Immediately Rafe and Caden get into alpha mode. What I wasn't expecting was seeing the original pack phased and padding their way into the clearing looking like a force to be reckoned with.

I easily pick out my dad with his dark gray fur with black spots on his back. Sam is midnight black with a few streaks of gray now that he's been aging with Aunt Emily. Jake is still a warm russet and Jared is medium brown like his son Elijah. Quil is chocolate brown and Paul is a deep silver just like Rocco and Zev and Seth are both sandy brown. My mom is the last to the clearing, her silver fur gleaming in the mid day sun. I get up and saunter over to my parents and wait for the alphas to do what it is that they do.

Whatever is going down must be pretty fucking bad for the old timers to come out of retirement. Caden gives the order to phase back so we can all talk together. My mom, Yas and I head to the dense part of the forest while the guys all phased and dressed out in the open. We make our way quickly over to the center of the clearing. Yas and I take a seat next to Elijah and watch as Brady and Collin take center stage so to speak.

"The Volturi is back. Collin and I chased four of them in black cloaks by the old treaty line." Brady says his raspy voice carrying over the clearing loudly. "Yeah, I think they were headed into Canada." Collin adds his handsome face more serious than I have ever seen. "Alright. The new pack and the triplets will follow them while the original pack stay behind and make sure the Cullens and the wolf girls are ok. We'll meet up at the mansion in an hour." Rafe booms sounding so much like his dad.

Everyone nods in agreement. My parents take me over to the side so they can talk to me in private. "Mox be careful. Remember your training and just follow your instincts." My dad says and gives me a quick hug. "Sweetie be safe." My mom says and hugs me too. The different packs split up and I join my pack. I phase quickly and we easily pick up the new scent. The Cullens reek but this smell is different. There is a distinct copper smell attacked to the icy sweetness.

_**It's human blood...they're red eyed vamps. **_Caleb says and I instantly cringe at the thought of blood.

_**Don't worry cuz, everything is going to work out just fine. **_Zev chimes in, the optimism just oozing from him.

_**I hope so...I just don't want anyone to get hurt. **_I say feeling anxious and frustrated.

We follow the strange scent for a few miles then Caden decides to double back since the vamps are well into Canada by now. We're almost to Forks when the powerful stench of red eyed vamp hit us full force. They catch us by surprise and I can see a black clocked figure barreling towards Yasmine at full speed. I race to her but Rafe makes it to her first, tossing her aside and taking the hit in his hind leg. I can hear the bone snap as Rafe howls in pain.

The triplets are advancing on the vamps furiously and it's a sight to behold. Three massive ghostly white wolves with fierce sneers can be frightening and I'm glad they are on our side. The woods erupt in chaos as Rocco tends to Rafe's leg. Yas and I pace in front of them to protect them from the vamps. Zev, Elijah, Brady, Collin and the Triplets are locked into a dangerous dance with the four vamps.

The adrenaline is coursing through all of us and I can't help but snap and growl as the vamps play cat and mouse with the pack. After a few minutes the leeches for some reason back off. It's a relief that they are leaving but it feels kind of off. I feel like this was just some kind of test to see how we handle ourselves.

Caden and Caleb phase back and help Carry a wounded Rafe back to the Cullen's place. The rest of the pack stays in wolf form to protect the three of them as we make our way home. Whatever is going down won't be good. I just hope that Alice can see something useful.

We make it back to the mansion and Carlisle has to rebreak Rafe's leg so he can set it straight. I slump down on the floor near Zev and Claire. Alice is concentrating hard trying to figure out what the Volturi want. Claire grabs my hand and squeezes it softly. I can see the fear in her eyes and I wish I can make her feel better. Alice's high pitched scream breaks the eerie silence surrounding the living room.

"Those sons-of-bitches just decided the send Felix and Demitri to spend a month here with us. I don't know what they want but they are definitely searching for something." She says as she stomps back and forth in front of the large glass wall. "So what does this mean? What are we suppose to do?" Rafe asks the alpha tone lacing his words. "I'm not sure but we definitely need to hide Sienna. The boys can stay on the Rez as La Push wolves but Sienna looks too much like Rose for it to be just a coincidence. If they were to get one glance at her they would know she was a hybrid. We don't need to give them any more fuel against us."Carlisle says sternly.

Sienna begins to cry and Nessie holds her tighter to her side. "I think we should send her to Isle Esme. It's a bright sunny place they would never think to look there." Ness says softly. "Ness it right it's the safest place to send her."Uncle Jake says sadly. "I think Rafe should go with her." Sam says surprising the hell out of all of us. "What!! I'm not going anywhere. My place is with my pack."Rafe says furiously. "Your place it with your imprint. It's your job to keep her safe. Don't worry about the pack, us old timers can handle things here." Sam responds with authority leaving no room for compromise. Rafe crosses his arms over his chest and huffs "Fine."

"Carlos and I can accompany them to the island. We'll keep them safe. I promise."Nessie says sweetly to Jake. He gives her a small grin and nods his head. "Fine it's settled. The four of you will leave tomorrow. I'm sure Alice has already seen this and packed accordingly for all of you."Carlisle says with a smile. The tension for a moment has lessened and I can feel the past few weeks of constant training catching up to me. All I want to do is take a cool shower and curl up in my bed.

The meeting is over and I decide to walk home. I need time to clear my head. Of course Caine feels the need to stalk me home. "Just say what you have to say and stop following me. It's kind of creepy." I say not even bothering to turn around to look at him. "Look Mox I know right now is not the right time to talk about us. But promise me when this...whatever this is that is going on with the Volturi is over with you'll at least hear me out." Caine says grabbing my wrist in his large hand.

I look up at him and see the pleading in his eyes. "Ok." I say feeling even more confused than before. "Good. Just one more thing." Caine says and before I can reply he leans down and presses his full lips to mine. The kiss is soft and sweet. There's no sloppy wetness. He's not trying to shove his tongue in my mouth. It's just his lips on mine and it's amazing. I can feel a tingling sensation spreading through my whole body. This kiss is everything a first kiss should be like.

He pulls away much to soon for my liking. I open my eyes and watch as Caine takes off back to the Cullen's mansion leaving me speechless. Just when I think I have him all figured out, he kisses me in a totally unexpected way changing everything. Yup...I'm fucked. Imprinting has definitely screwed with my mind.

**A/N: Please Review. Next Up the pack prepares for a fight with the Volturi and tragedy will strike. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own twilight.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. You guys are always so awesome and amazing. I love hearing the feedback you guys have about this story. The upcoming chapters are really going to tie into Can't Fight The Moonlight. This is kind of a filler chapter but I need it to move into the more dramatic chapter that is coming up next. There's not a lot of Caine in this but he will be a big part of the next chapter. Please read and enjoy.**

MPOV:

I'm laying on the floor of my bedroom listening to some music and trying to catch up with the mountains of homework I've happen to accumulate in the past few weeks. Between school and training I feel like I'm going to drop dead at any moment. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are relentless with the fighting but in the end it will be worth all the bruises, scrapes and broken bones. I just hope we can avoid a fight all together. Everyone has been so on edge with the arrival of the Volturi guards, but so far Felix and Demitri don't suspect anything which is a good thing.

I haven't had much time to spend with Caine lately. He's been keeping his dad company since Rosalie and Jake aren't allowed to see each other till the Volturi leave. The tension surrounding the Rez is at an all time high. Patrols have be amped up and the triplets have been laying low. Everyone is walking on eggshells around here. I just need to take five minutes and just relax. I don't know how much more I can take. I lay my head down on my history book and let my eyes close briefly.

Not five minutes later I'm practically jolted awake by my dad barging into my room. "Get up now Mox!! You need to phase and head to the clearing." He bellows and I barely have time to register what he said as he storms out of the house with my mom close behind him. I strip and toss on a plain yellow sundress. It's the easiest thing to change into when I need to phase quickly. I grab my cord and rush after my parents. The barks and the howling coming from the woods makes my stomach turn in knots.

I rush towards the clearing with Yasmine catching up to me. We both strip quickly and tie our dresses to our ankles. She gives me a small smirk before running a head of me and phasing on the fly. Yasmime is pretty badass as a wolf considering her bookworm personality. It was fucking awesome the other day when she managed to toss Emmett clear across the clearing and into a tree.

I take off and let the familiar flash of fire ripple down my spine and suddenly I'm on all fours. I catch up quickly to Yas as we both head into the clearing. The smell of vamp invades my nostrils and I try to hold back a growl. It's only the Cullens but the smell still triggers my basic instincts. Everyone is accounted for except Rocco. He's in Seattle and wont be back here for at least another three days. Caden barks at all of us signaling for us to phase back. It's become routine now and we manage to phase back rather quickly considering the amount of wolves we have. Eighteen at last count.

"Those Italian leeches took off and are headed back to Voltorea. Apparently my mom is pregnant again and they found out. Aunt Alice is trying to find out what that is going to mean for us." Caleb says while Caden fumes behind him. I've never seen my alpha at a loss for words. I look at Caine and I can see the worry and fear in his eyes for his mom. Caine has always been a mama's boy. I watch as Bella wraps a protective arm around Caine's waist trying to comfort him. He dwarfs her tiny frame easily. She has always been attached to Caine since he was a baby. I guess it has to do with the fact that he's practically a clone of Jacob.

My heart twist and the wolf in me wants to comfort it's mate. I push down my feelings and try to concentrate on Jasper. I'll make time for Caine later. Right now I have to be a wolf in this pack and not a worried imprinter. "Well, as of right now y'all are not ready but Carlisle is contacting some old friends for some extra help. Alice gives us about six weeks before the Volturi arrive. With some intensive training I think we can handle this quite well." Jasper drawls as the civil war soldier comes out in him.

"Jasper's right. Carlisle has contacted my wife and the rest of the Denali clan as well as the Egyptians. Benjamin has told Carlisle that he will be bringing someone that will be able to help out a great deal. Someone with a few powers that can stand up to the Volturi." Emmett booms across the clearing. It's the first time I've ever seen him so grown up. It's listening to Emmett sounding like an adult that makes the severity of our situation all the more real.

"What about Sienna and Rafe?" I ask the worry for my best friend pulling at my heart. "Nessie and Carlos are bringing them back here. They should be arriving in the morning." Bella says while giving Caine a reassuring squeeze. Jasper and Edward go over some strategies for the next few weeks and things seem to be settling down. The meeting comes to a close and every one heads to the Cullen mansion for dinner. Only Emily and Esme could cook enough food to feed three packs of ravenous wolves.

_**Two weeks later....**_

So far my days have consisted of being home schooled and training to fight power hungry, blood thirsty monsters. Not exactly how I thought I would be spending the time before my sweet sixteen birthday. I thought for sure I would be shopping and spending time with Remy who was suppose to be my first boyfriend. But of course the crazy bitch _FATE_ had other plans for me.

Caine and I haven't had time to talk about anything that does not concern the upcoming fight. We still haven't talked about the kiss but we both know we have to at some point in time. It just seems really silly to worry about our dating issues when we are dealing with a life and death situation. Sienna and Rafe on the other hand are completely all over each other now. I guess Isle Esme is like some kind of freaky love inducing island. You go there and your immediately humping like some kind of animal in heat.

"Moxie....earth to Moxie." Calla says with a large smile as she waves her tiny hand in my face. "Oh shit...I'm sorry. I didn't even know I was zoning out." I say distractedly. "It's ok. Esme just wanted me to see if you are hungry." Calla says her honey colored eyes shining brightly in the moonlight. "Of course I am. I'm starving actually." I say and get up from the grass that I was sprawled on.

I leap up and follow Calla into the Cullen mansion. We've been practically living here with all the training and strategies being worked out. "You know Nathifa's going to be telling us her story tonight. I can't wait to hear it." Calla practically squeals. "That's cool." I say not really caring at the moment. Nathifa just plain freaks me out. She's the original vampire and she doesn't look a day older than me.

She's not like the other vamps, which is really creepy. She has green eyes and her skin is soft to the touch. She looks like she stepped out of some history book about ancient Egyptian queens. And I don't even want to get into the weird way her and Carlisle look at each other. Oh they have definitely seen each other naked and I cringe a little at that thought. Edward smirks at me when I walk into the kitchen. "Oh Miss Call you have no idea. Miss Malthoma" He says with a little gentlemanly bow then passes by me and Calla with a crooked grin. I can't help but smile back. I just adore when Edward busts out his old fashioned manners. Makes a girl feel special.

Of course Jasper can't be out done so he always lays on the southern charm when the wolf girls are around. Calla just eats it up. Jasper Whitlock is now her number one crush. I flop down at the table between Elijah and Zev. My baby cousin smiles at me as best he can with a mouth full of food. "Pigs...all of you." I grumble before serving myself a large helping of mashed red potatoes and a juicy steak. Sienna is across from me laughing and rolling her eyes at Rafe. For a moment it feels like old times. Just my large crazy family having dinner and joking around. For a moment the threat of war is pushed aside.

"Hey Rocco so how's papa Billy doing?" Sienna says as Rocco comes in through the back door. "He's good they just wanted to run some routine test because of his diabetes. He should be able to come home tomorrow." Rocco says snatching a potato from her plate. "Hey get your own food mutt!!" Sienna say jokingly and I laugh at the kicked puppy dog face Rocco makes at her. How he can manage to get his blue eyes even larger is a puzzle to me.

"Fine...I see how you are cuz." He says and makes his way over to his Esme. Rocco scoops her up in his large arms and hugs her tightly. She gushes over him when he sets her back down. Esme has always babied him way too much. He takes a seat at the table and she places a large plate of food in front of him that she saved just for him. Esme ruffles his black hair as he digs in greedily. It's his eyes, it has to be the blue eyes that have Esme so attached to him. I think I heard her mention it once to Sienna a few years ago.

We sit around the table laughing and eating. Just enjoying each others company. It almost feels normal but of course my family doesn't do normal. Suddenly the table erupts in chaos. Uncle Paul is swearing and dragging Rocco out the back door. Nathifa is clinging to Carlisle sobbing while Esme rushes out the back door and hovers on the porch with worried eyes. Yup...definitely not normal.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me? Rare my ass." I say to a stunned Elijah. He just looks at me with wide gray eyes. "Come on Mox. Let's check on Rocco." Rafe says getting up and heading out the door as the rest of the pack follows. I guess it's time to welcome a new member to the imprint club. I get up and see the panicked expression on Sienna's face. She's always been protective of her cousins. "Don't worry everything will be ok." I say to her and pull her into a tight hug. I flash her a reassuring smile before heading out the door with the rest of the pack.

I pass by Esme on the way out and if a vamp could shed tears she would be doing it right now. She looks like a proud mama as Paul gives Rocco some fatherly advice. "I'm just so happy he's finally found his soul mate." Esme says sweetly with just a touch of sadness. "Me too." I say softly and she gives me a sweet smile. This night just keeps getting better and better I think to myself.

After about twenty minutes of calming Rocco down, Uncle Paul hugs his son and congratulates him on having a beautiful imprint. Nathifa's beautiful alright. She's like an Egyptian goddess with ink black hair plaited around her shoulders and striking green eyes. She out dazzles the Cullens which is pretty hard to do in my opinion.

Everyone decides to give Nathifa and Rocco some time to get to know each other so we all end up hanging outside. Several of the pack have phased and are trying to teach Zev a few knew tricks. Jasper and Edward spar with a few of the older wolves and my mom decides to give me and Yas some pointers. All the wolf girls and Esme sit on the wrap around porch and watch us while they gossip about the newest member to become an imprint.

Nights like these are what make my family amazing. I look around and see both vampire and wolf spending time together laughing, talking and joking around. It amazes me that there was a time before I was born that they hated each other. All us kids heard the stories growing up. How Uncle Jake was in love with Bella and that he and Edward we're going to kill each other. It's weird to think that at one point Jasper couldn't even be in a room with a human without wanting to drain them dry. I just can't picture not being able to spend a lazy summer day listening to Jasper tell me stories about what the world was like during the civil war or going shopping with Alice and Nessie for a new wardrobe.

My life would be pretty drab if Rosalie wasn't around to show us girls how to make a man fall to their knees with just one look and still be able to kick some ass. Rocco and the pack would just die of starvation if Esme wasn't around to help Emily feed them. I have so many memories of the Cullens growing up and being in my life. Emmett alone has gotten us kids into so much trouble doing the most off the wall shit but it was fun as hell having the big teddy bear around. Even Dr. Sparkles has been like a grandfather to all of us, patiently answering our questions about gross medical stuff and putting band aids on our scraps and cuts.

It didn't matter what Remy and the rest of the Rez thought of us. This was my family and we are a real family and not a bunch of freaks. Strip away all the mythical crap and right at the core is a loving albeit at times crazy family that would do anything to protect it's members. This is what we are fighting for and I will gladly fight to keep us safe. I finally understand what being a wolf really means. It's not just having the new abilities and power, it's about protecting whats most valuable our home and family.

I lay down on the cool damp grass and stare up at the nighttime sky. I can fell that tell tale tugging that I always get when Caine is near. "Penny for you thoughts." Caine says and lays down next to me. "Just thinking about our family." I say softly not taking my eyes off the moon. "Yeah....me too." Caine says and takes my hand in his. I don't move away. I just enjoy the feeling of his hand in mine. We don't say anything else. We just lay here holding hands lost in our thoughts. The silence is comfortable and it feels good not having to fill up the quite with forced small talk. I like having someone that understands that you don't have to always talk to know how the other person feels. You just have to be there and Caine is here.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up the Volturi are coming and the tragedy I told you about will definitely be in this next chapter. For those of you that have already read Can't Fight The Moonlight you already know what is going to happen but you will get to see it from Moxie's pov.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own twilight.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. This is it. This is the dramatic and tragic chapter. Revisiting this part really tore me up. It was hard writing this the first time round for Can't Fight The Moonlight. Hopefully this came out alright. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks again.**

MPOV:

I hold tighter to Caine not ever wanting to let go. How could I be so blind? How could I have wasted so much time with him? I swear as long as I live I will never take for granted what fate has handed me. _Fate_...wonderful, crazy fate and I was too stubborn to just open my eyes and accept what that crazy bitch handed me.

I groan a little as Caine presses me closer against my bedroom door. My ribs are still bruised and I'm dirty, sore and bloodied..._Rafe's blood_. I pull Caine's lips to mine even as the tears are flowing. I need this. I need him. I need to feel that he's real....that he's safe and intact. I let my hands roam all over his sweaty, dirty, bloodied back. I feel every bruise, cut, scrape, every mark that mars his beautiful skin. He's here and he's not going anywhere.

"Moxie...god Moxie." Caine sobs softy his tears mingling with mine. I can taste the salty wetness on my lips and I want nothing more than to take away his pain, his hurt, his suffering. "It's ok Caine. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I breath as I place soft kisses on his tear stand cheeks. Our eyes lock and I feel it. That connection that has been holding us together since we were kids. I don't think I could every imagine what losing him would do to me. _My god...Sienna..._

_**One week earlier....**_

A glass shatters in the kitchen followed by a scream that startles everyone in the house. I follow close behind Sienna to see what happened. It's Alice and it's not good. "They changed their minds. They'll be here at the end of the week." She says with a frightened expression that mars her tiny features. Sienna freaks out and takes off out the house and towards the clearing. My heart goes out to her. Sienna has a lot of pressure on her shoulders. Nathifa says she's the key to defeating the Volutri.

I wish I could do something to help but in this situation there is really nothing you can do or say to make it better. Uncle Jake and Rafe leave to find her while the rest of us deal with the bomb Alice just dropped on us. Immediately Nathifa, Sam and Jasper get into strategy mode. Carlisle is on the phone calling Tanya and Nessie is talking to Lola and Arabella, Nahuel's sisters. Caden joins in on the discussion with Nathifa, Sam and Jasper and all their faces are deadly serious.

A few minutes later Rafe and Jacob come bounding into the house with Rafe carrying an unconscious Sienna. Carlisle rushes over to check on her. "She must have fainted. She's been under a lot of stress." Carlisle says looking over Sienna's limp body. "Take her upstairs to Rosalie's old room. Let her get some rest." Carlisle says gravely to Rafe and he takes off quickly upstairs.

I get up from my spot on the floor I was sitting on when Nathifa was telling us the rest of her story. I walk over to where my mom is and flop down beside her. She wraps a long arm around my shoulders and I lazily lay my head on her. She strokes my hair soothingly and I wish it could always be like this. "Mom was it like this when you had to fight?" I ask hoping that she can ease my rising fears.

"Yes and no Moxie. It was...just surprisingly calm. Like the center of a hurricane. The calm before a storm. That kind of feel before it all went to hell." She says softly trying to explain her exact feelings of that day. "I think I get it." I say sighing heavily. Whatever happens this week will definitely be my calm before the storm.

_**The night before the fight....**_

The anticipation and tension is palpable. It's like there is an electric current sparking everything in the air. The past week has passed quickly with double the training and patrols. I don't think I've ever used all the muscles in my body before now. Tonight everyone is really on edge. The whole family is in the mansion and spending as much time together as possible.

I pull a brush through Sienna's caramel curls as we sit on her mother's bed and have some much need best friend girl time. "So spill...I want to know all the dirty details about you and loverboy." I drawl suggestively as I part her silky tresses and begin to french braid her hair. "Mox...he's amazing. You know he recited a sonnet to me tonight on first beach. It was so romantic." She sighs dreamily. "Enough with the mushy stuff. I want to know how it was when you lost your V card." I say with a wicked grin.

"Moxie! I'm not telling you about that." She says shyly. "Oh please. It couldn't be worse than the slutty shit Dali has been doing with her oh so hot stalker." I say with an arched eyebrow. "Really? Her and Brady? I thought she couldn't stand him." Sienna says with wide eyes. "Yeah well that all changed when this bullshit with the Volturi started. Now they are bumping pelvises like crazy and a few other questionable things I might add." I say slyly.

"Well...wow. Rafe and I...it was nice and what a first time should be like. That's all I'm saying." She says a light blush creeping up her neck. "Fine." I huff playfully. "What about you and Caine?" She asks as I finish braiding her hair. She turns to face me with a concerned look in her hazel eyes. "It's complicated. I just...i don't know. One minute things are going good and then this stupid double imprint happens and it just fucks things up." I say tiredly. "Oh Mox, sweetie things will work out. It's meant to be. Caine and you will figure out all this stuff." Sienna says and pulls me into a tight hug. "Thanks." I say softly and hold tight to my best friend.

I pull away and rub my hand over my face trying to keep my tears at bay. I hate getting emotional. "Sienna...if something, something terrible happens just know that I love you. I love all of you. Promise you'll let everyone know." I say softly my voice thick with emotion. "I love you too Mox. I promise and you do the same for me too." She says the tears spilling from her shining hazel eyes. I grab her warm hand and squeeze it tight. It's scary to think that this could be the last time I spend with her, with anyone.

The whole day has been like this. Everyone sharing private moments together. It's been a roller coaster of emotions all day. I spent a few hours with my parents just talking and hanging out. Something we haven't done in long time. I decided to switch packs so that during the battle I can be closer to them. I also spent time with Uncle Seth, Aunt Gloria and Zev. Zev and I also spent time with grandma Sue and grandpa Charlie. He's still on a need to know basis.

The easiest part of my day was the hour Caine and I spent laying in the grass holding hands and not saying a word. It was like a song, one of those sweet intense songs that make the hairs on your arms stand up. A song that wrenches the tears from you or makes you feel like your falling and surrendering to the beat completely. One of _those_ songs.

He looks at me and I look at him. In that moment I realized what imprinting really was. It was a way of finding someone that is everything your not. Like Allegra and Collin. She's ditsy and free spirited and he's calm and serious. She's everything he isn't and he compliments her perfectly. When I think of all the couples in my family it just makes sense. You don't love somebody because they are good looking, have money, or the perfect social status. You don't love them for what species they are. You love them because they sing a song that nobody but you can hear and understand.

_**Day of the Battle... **_

It's early and the sun has yet to rise. There's a chill in the air and I can feel it down to the bone. Everyone is hugging and kissing each other and saying their final goodbyes. The wolf girls are tearful and worried. Claire is clinging to Quil trying desperately to keep from breaking down. Dali and Brady are glued to each other as well as Allegra and Collin. Collin keeps running his hands through her long hazelnut hair trying to mesmerize the feel. It's eerie seeing all these private moments. My heart hurts watching Jake rub Rosalie's swollen belly.

I hug my dad and mom tightly and try to commit to memory each of their scents. My dad smells of campfire and licorice and my mom smells of warm brown sugar. I go around hugging and telling everyone how much I love them. Emmett bear hugs me till I can't breath and Alice pecks me on the cheek. Jasper and Edward take turns kissing me gentlemanly on the hand and I can't but smile widely at them.

Nessie hugs me close and places her small hand on my cheek. I see flashes of everyone in our family and I feel a little more at ease. I give my love to all the wolf girls before they are escorted by Yasmine back to La Push. She'll be there protecting them while we fight. "It's time." Alice says gravely and we all head outside. Before I make it to the woods Caine stops me. "Mox..." Caine starts but I stop him. "You don't have to say it. I know. Ok. I know." I say and he nods his head.

I turn to go but then I stop myself. I turn to face him and push up on my toes. I place my hands on his chest to brace myself and he instinctively leans down. I press my lips softly against his. It's soft and quick but speaks volumes. He gives me a sweet grin as I pull away and I smile back. We don't need words. Not now. All that needed to be said was in the kiss.

I rush forward to catch up to my parents. This day is the day that could change all our lives completely. I pull off my summer dress and phase quickly. Everyone's minds are oddly quiet. We follow the Cullens and the rest of the vamps and hybrids into the clearing. We divide into the groups that Garrett and Jasper set up for us.

Benjamin, Tia, Sienna and Caden are in one group. Nathifa, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob and Rocco make another group. The Denali clan are to the left with my dad, Quil and Seth. Bella, Edward are in the middle with Nessie, Carlos, myself and Brady. To the right of us are Nahule and his sisters with Jasper, Alice, Elijah, Collin, and Caleb. Towards the back are Sam, Rafe, Paul, Jared, Caine, my mom and Zev. I can feel the adrenaline pumping through me and the rest of the pack is feeling it as well.

I turn my head and look behind me. Caine and I lock eyes and I know that when all things are said and done that at least I knew what love was. We all look to the horizon and it's deafeningly silent. Serene and cold and eerie. I lift my head and watch as birds fly by, dark and unassuming and how could they not know that a change is about to come? How could they not _feel_ it? But they flew, wings holding them aloft, their tiny minds caring nothing for our troubles. They were literally above it all. Alive, free, and flying and it sent a shiver down my spine.

The lavender sky broke and there it was, a golden coin dipped in crimson, climbing at a snail's pace into my view. The sun rising signaling our fate. And further back a dark and looming force was stalking towards us with purposeful malice. I tensed. This was it. This is was fate had set into motion all those years ago. Who knew that when a withered old women sent a young princess on a path to her blue eyed copper skinned soul-mate that could transform into a wild beast, it would lead to this moment right here in this peaceful clearing.

The Volturi reach us and everyone gets into fighting positions. "Give us what we came here for and the rest of you will be left alone." Aro says with his superior attitude. "What exactly would that be?" Nathifa sneers at him. "I want Rosalie and her children." Aro says matter-of-factually. The triplets, Sienna and Jacob growl and hiss furiously. The ground starts to rumble under Sienna's intense gaze. "Patients child." Benjamin soothes Sienna. "You will get nothing. From now on you will answer to me or die. I will no longer turn a blind eye to you." Nathifa seethes her green eyes a blaze with her anger. "We will answer to no one not even you my Queen." Aro sneers with a slight bow. "We have the power now. What a pitiful group. These dogs don't frighten us anymore. We will enjoy ridding the world of their kind." He says his voice full of derision.

All of us wolves growl and snap loudly as Aro motions to his guard. Alice shouts "NOW!!" and the clearing erupts in chaos. It sounds like a thunder storm is brewing with all the vampires hitting each other. Bella's concentrating hard while Edward and Nessie and Brady keep her safe. Carlos and I take off towards the front while Rocco helps Natifa. Benjamin grabs Sienna by the hand and pulls her to the center with Caden shielding them. "Do what you must now child!!" Benjamin screams and I can feel the wind start to kick up. Sienna concentrates on the earth beneath Aro, Casius and Marcus and it begins to shake. "Concetrate harder." Benjamin pushes. Benjamin kicks the wind up higher pushing Alec's mist away from Caden.

I turn my focus to the front of me and Carlos slams hard into a cloaked guard. I follow close behind and pounce on the first leech I see. He knocks me off easily at first but I don't give up to quickly. I snap and lunge at him and he leaps out of the way and turns around and lands a punch in my side. I can feel a few ribs crack and I yelp in pain. I suck it up quickly and manage to grab his arm and I bite down hard snapping it off. I toss the piece as far as I can and continue to go after this fucker.

After a few minutes of dancing around I take him down and Zev comes to help me dismember him. When we are done I go to help Carlos who is struggling under a large red headed ice bitch. He pulls and I snap and bite and we make fast work of the leech. I gag a little at the bitter metallic taste in my mouth and take a look around. The clearing is like a battlefield out of a war movie.

A plume of dark purple smoke rose into the sky, coming up from the earth, chased by orange and yellow sparks. The ash was suffocating and the smell of venom and blood filled the air. The wolves are snapping and growling lividly tearing into as many of the guard as possible. I see a large vamp knock my dad down and I panic for just a moment but then Quil is quick to help him out. The two of them easily rip him in two with a sickening tearing sound. Rocco is helping Nathifa. No matter how much pain she is in she still manages to knock some down with an invisible force while Rocco and Carlisle pull them apart. Even Esme is holding her own against a small female guard.

I'm knocked around and fighting back just as hard. I'm busted up and bruised but nothing that I can't handle. I see Sienna get taken down by some large greasy haired vamp. "Save her!!" Benjamin screams before getting tore into by two hulking bloodsuckers. Rafe races to Sienna but suddenly it seems like everything is going into slow motion. Rafe is so focused on Sienna that he doesn't even see the leech that is gunning for him.

I race towards them but I'm knocked down before Caine comes and tears into the son of a bitch that knocked me down. I hurriedly get to my feet but I'm too late. The small fierce vamp is tearing into Rafe's chest and it's a gruesome sight. Sienna is running towards him with Caden at her side and he bounds over her to tear the bloodsucker off of Rafe. Caine rushes over and helps Caden dispose of the bitch.

My head is spinning and I can feel Rafe's pain through our mental link. He's losing blood too quickly for him to heal. He phases back and his chest is mangled with a gaping bloody hole. I watch as my best friend tear her sweater off and try to stop his bleeding. She's crying and begging him to stay with her. Rafe sluggishly raises his hand strokes her cheek. "Please stay with me." She sobs forcefully. "I love thee with the breath...uhh...smiles, tears, of all my life!...and, if God choose, I shall...shall... but love thee better after death." Rafe gasps as tears run down his cheeks. Sienna kisses him softly and he groans in pain. I watch my best friend cling to her imprint while the life slips from his body.

It's too much to bare. Watching makes me feel like I can't breathe. I force myself to take a deep breath. The smell of blood, fire, and grease fills my lungs. It was the clotting, choking smell of death. Sienna sits up covered in blood and her eyes are dangerously black. She begins to tremble and suddenly the ground cracks with a thundering sound and suddenly one by one Aro, Casiu, and Marcus erupt in white hot flames. Their screams are deafening. She continues to push the flames to as many of the guard she can and it's a frightening sight.

Carlisle has to shake her roughly to get her to stop using her ability before she kills us all. Sienna breaks down and sobs violently as the rest of the guard retreats. I phase back quickly and toss on my tattered sundress. The bright yellow now a muddy brown. I rush to my best friend and hold her close. She holds tight to me and my ribs burn from being broken earlier. She pulls away and curls into a ball on the ground, while sobbing into the dirt till she slips into darkness.

There was nothing now but the burning of fires and birds flying away and the ever great silence. There was once a peaceful clearing. Then there was a war. It didn't matter who started it anymore. It didn't matter who ended it. It didn't matter who won. It all just spun out of control. I look down at my bare feet and all I can see is dust, soot, and rusted blood. That's all that was left now. Sam pulled Rafe to his chest and closed his ebony eyes. Good. He's at rest now.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up the aftermath and a little loving for Moxie and Caine. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. I started back to school and between kids, home and class work I just don't seem to have enough hours in the day. I'm not sure if I really love this chapter but I think it went ok. I was struggling on where to take this but I guess it ended well. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy this. **

MPOV:

It felt like years have passed when it was only days. The funeral was today and the sun was shining brightly in the sky like a polished new penny. That seemed fitting because Rafe was always Sienna's sun. Ah...Sienna, my best friend...no sister. She was hurting so badly and I felt helpless. Completely helpless. She wouldn't let anyone near her except Aunt Gloria. So she stayed behind at the Cullen mansion with Sienna while the rest of us made our way to La Push.

The whole day felt like walking through water. It was like everything around me was muted like colors, voices, people. Everything except for the blazing bright sun. The church service was simple and peaceful. It all seemed to pass in a blur of images. It was hard sitting there and watching my best friend look like a shell shocked zombie. Aunt Gloria had made her eat and shower. I'm just glad she didn't show up in her blood stained shirt and jeans. After Rafe died Sienna laid catatonic on her mother's floor in the Cullen mansion. She didn't eat, move, or talk. She just stayed like that covered in his blood. It took the pack a whole day to get her to let go of Rafe's body. After that she just went lifeless.

We make our way to the cemetery and I walk as close to Sienna as she will let me. So far she has a death grip on Aunt Gloria like she is the only thing keeping her standing upright. Her caramel colored curls have been pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her delicate neck. Her black dress is plain and the dark cardigan and flats make her look like a sad librarian. Her face is scrubbed clean and her once bright hazel eyes are swollen and rimmed in red. She walks slowly behind Emily and everyone is watching her like she's a breakable piece of rare crystal.

The sun is bright, sitting high in the cerulean sky. I watch again as those same free flying birds fly by as if the world had not changed somehow. It angers me slightly that they can be so carefree and above it all while the world I know crashes down around me. It just goes the show me that the earth will keep spinning and life will still go on as if nothing truly tragic had transpired. My life, my pain was only just a tiny fraction of the bigger picture.

We gather around Rafe's coffin. The dark glossy mahogany and polished brass of his casket gleam in the morning sun. This was the worst part. The final goodbye. I huddle closer to my dad while he wraps his free arm around my mother. I steal a glance at my mom and I feel my chest tighten at the sight of the tears running down her smooth cheeks. Leah Clearwater-Call never cries and I mean _never_.

Billy gives a small blessing before Sam says a few words. Emily is sobbing softly in Rosalie's arms while Dali strokes her hair soothingly. Sam wipes a few stray tears from his eyes before clearing his throat. "My son was a good man and alpha. He...uhh... never wanted to be a wolf but when he did finally phase he took his responsibility very seriously." Sam starts somberly. His ebony eyes are weary and he looks as if he's aged ten years in the past few days. "He died doing what he was born to do, protecting his imprint, his family and his land. Son I know that you are in a better place with your ancestors but I want you to know that for the 18 years I had you in my life you made me a better man." He chokes out as the tears start to flow. The facade of strong alpha melted away and what was left was a grieving father. "When I first held you in my arms I knew...I just knew that I would do everything I could to be the father that I never had. I thank you for giving me that chance. I will always love you son." Sam finishes before he breaks down completely.

Jake goes and hugs Sam tightly and helps him to his seat. I brush away tears as each pack member recounts their fond memories of Rafe. Elijah can only murmur the word brother before losing it while Rocco gives an eloquent and heartfelt speech. The old timers each get up and tell stories of babysitting and caring for the first addition to the new generation of the pack. It was touching to see how loved Rafe is..._was._

"Sweetie, do you want to say something?" Rosalie asks Sienna as she struggles to hold in her tears. Sienna shakily makes her way towards Rafe's casket. I tense up watching my best friend looking so fragile and heartbroken. She places both of her tiny hands on the top of the glossy coffin. "I love you so much and I know you would want me to be strong. But I don't know how I'm supposed to breathe without you, to live without you." She moans softly letting the tears run freely down her face. "You lied to me! You promised you would never leave me!" Sienna says harshly while banging her tiny fists against the smooth surface of his casket. "You promised to love me forever but your not here! What am I suppose to do now? How am I supposed to take care of our baby without you? How!!" She yells fiercely shocking the hell out of everyone there.

My heart instantly breaks while she drops to the ground crying hysterically. Jake and the triplets rush over to her. Jack scoops her tiny form into his large arms and takes off towards the Uley house with Caine and Caleb close behind him. Caden strides over to Rosalie and helps her up quickly so she can go and comfort her daughter. The rest of the service finishes quickly. Each member of the family walked up to Rafe's casket and left a single white chrysanthemum on the top of his coffin to pay our final respects to him.

We make our way solemnly to Sam and Emily's home. Rachel, Kim and Gloria cook and clean up while Emily rests in her bed. I sit in the living room with the pack while the wolf girls gossip in the kitchen. We cry and laugh as we remember our fallen brother. I had the guys in stitches when I recount the time I hit Rafe in the head with Aunt Emily's cast iron skillet. To quote one of my favorite movies Steel Magnolias, laughter through tears is one of my favorite emotions. It feels good to smile at all the good times we had with Rafe instead of dwelling on the sad. I know he would want it that way.

I head into the kitchen to sit with my mom while Emily talks to Sienna about the newest edition to our family. The last piece of Rafe that will be in this world. "You won't have to do this alone. You have your family and the whole pack to help you." I say to my best friend. Sienna jumps up and hugs me tightly. I hug her back just as fiercely. She's my best friend and I know I'll do everything I can to help her through this horrible time because I know she would do the same for me.

I leave to go home and my parents decide to stay and spend some time with Emily and Sam. The original pack and the Cullens gathered around to talk about the past and the help ease the Uley's grief. I walk up the drive to my home when I notice Caine sitting on the steps in only a white wife-beater and his black dress pants and shoes. His face softens a little when he sees me. "Hi." I say a little softly. "Hi." He says just as softly.

I walk up to him and extend my hand. He looks up at me with his gold flecked brown eyes and takes my hand. He stands gracefully still holding tightly to my hand. I unlock my door and lead him silently to my room. We don't say anything as we both undress. He strips down to his black cotton boxers and lies down on my bed. I strip down to my white sports bra and black tiny yoga shorts. I turn on the fan in my room and climb in bed next to him. This seems to be our little ritual since the battle. We lie together and hold on to each other as if we need to know that the other will still be there in the morning. My parents don't say anything because they know that we aren't doing anything other than just sleeping.

I lay my head on his smooth chest and he wraps his strong arm around my waist. "Thank you." Caine says his voice thick and scratchy from crying all day. "For what?" I ask while I lazily run my fingers over his stomach. "For being a good friend to Sienna. She's lucky to have you." He says and places a soft kiss on the top of my head. The triplets have always been very protective of their baby sister.

I can feel my eyelids begin to droop when a piercing erratic howl rips through the silent night. Another howl follows close after the first. Caine and I jump up and race outside. "What the hell is going on?" I ask as I struggle to keep up with Caine's long strides. "Fuck if I know." Caine says and phases on the fly. I look down at my shorts and sports bra and shrug my shoulders. I can always get new ones. I keep running and let the familiar fire ripple down my spine till I'm on all fours.

The mind link is chaotic at best. I'm still in Rafe's pack because I thought it would be best to not have to share a mind with Caine all the time. A girl has to have some secrets. I can hear two unfamiliar voices in my head as well as Elijah, Yas, Rocco, Brady, and Collin.

_Wha...what's going on?_ A familiar voice says that I can easily pick out as Nico's honeyed voice.

_Nico? Is that you?_ I ask just to be sure.

_Moxie? How the hell can I hear you?_ Nico nervously says. I can feel the quiver of confusion in his mind.

_Calm down. We're on our way_. I say just as another voice hits me full force.

_Shit...fuck...I have fur. I have fur. Fuck._ The new voice chants over and over again. I suddenly recognize it as Remy's smooth timber.

_Easy. Stay calm_. Elijah utters in his new found alpha voice.

I follow Caine to the back of Nico's house. Just barely in the woods is a large mocha wolf. Caine informs Caden we found one of the new wolves. I watch as Nico paces nervously around trying to figure out what is going on. He's shaking his large head as if he's in some kind of dream and he's trying to wake himself up. I just know this is going to be a long night.

Elijah informs me that they found Remy deep in the woods near the old treaty line. I get Nico's attention and coax him towards Remy and the rest of the pack. Caine heads over towards Caden, Caleb and Elijah. Poor Elijah, he's only been alpha for two days and he already has to deal with two new wolves. I pad my way over to Rocco and flop down next to him. I curl up into him and let his warmth relax me.

I can already tell Elijah is trying to get Remy and Nico to phase back, but it could take hours and even days for that to happen. The night air is cold and damp and the grief of today has taken it's toll on me. I scan the mind link and from the looks of things this will definitely be an all nighter. Remy and Nico are both in denial and the rage both feel towards my family only adds fuel to the fire.

I tune them out and prepare to get some rest. Yas and Zev curl up together and settle in for a long night as well. Collin and Brady run the first patrol around La Push while the rest of us get some much needed down time. I'm surprised there is only two new wolves since the place was crawling with leeches not too long ago. I have a sinking feeling this is just the beginning. _Welcome to the wolf pack._ Is the last thought I can muster before sleep takes me.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Caine and Moxie finally get some alone time and a few new wolves join the pack.**


	13. Epilogue: Part 1

Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long but sadly we are coming to the end of this story. The Epilogue will be done in two to three parts so there will be a lot of time jumps but it'll make sense. I hope. Please enjoy this and I will also be updating American Honey soon as well. Thanks again for being so awesome and appreciating my stories. **

MPOV:

**Epilogue: Part 1**

_**Two Years Later...**_

The past two years have been wonderful and hectic. All has been quite on the mythical front. Rocco had left with Natihfa soon after the battle to help her as she set up a new order in Volterra. Dr. Sparkles and Edward also went with them to help out. The new order is slowly but surely coming into it's own. The new blood banks have been put into place in most large cities and soon will be coming to smaller rural places as well. The fear of our family is making the transition from hunting humans to the donated blood a lot smoother than expected.

There still is a few that are not complying but they will be dealt with in time. Jasper and his old companion Maria have been training a new version of the guard. This guard is strictly voluntary. Just like the human armed forces any vamp, shifter, or hybrid can enlist in the guard for varying amounts of time. Once they pass through a boot camp run by Jasper or Maria they are put into a division of the guard that suits their specific abilities. It's pretty amazing.

Caleb and his imprint Nahule's sister Arabella have joined the guard for a short enlistment of eight years. Both wanting to get out of La Push for a while before settling down here and starting a family. Caden is still alpha of the immortal pack and is expecting his first child with his imprint Lola, Nahule's other sister. There has been a little baby boom since the battle with the Volturi. Claire and Quil are already on their second child. Six months after the battle Marrok Quil Artera was born and was a hefty 11lbs and 8oz and 22 inches long.

Rosalie also gave birth one month after the battle. Ylva Sarah Black was born and phased at a six months old. She is the youngest wolf ever to phase in pack history. My aunt Gloria also had another boy last year. My new cousin Archer Harry Clearwater is just as happy go lucky as both of his parents and is impossibly adorable with his large brown eyes and round chubby cheeks.

The pack has also grown a great deal. Over a two year period eight new wolves have phased and I think more will also go furry in the near future. Brady and Collin the last of the old pack have finally retired leaving only us new generation. Remy and Nico phased first and several months later Gloria's cousin Tristan, having come to visit her phased almost instantly. This left us wondering if there were other shape shifters out there. Carlisle is looking into it as we speak.

Also to join the pack are twin brothers Boxer and Blade. Both just barely into puberty and a major pain in my ass. Another female phased, nineteen year old Affinity who phased after coming home for a weekend from culinary school in New York. Rounding out the new pups are fifteen year old Eros, whose mother is obsessed with ancient Roman history hence his name. Lastly but not least is twenty one year old Slate with almond shaped eyes that match his name, a navy vet who spent four years enlisted and is the oldest wolf to ever phase.

With the new pups, patrols have been easier and I get to spend more time with Caine. Our relationship is growing and changing as we get older. I love him more now than I ever did before. Truthfully I couldn't stand him at first but the big lug has grown on me and I couldn't be happier. I'm finally eighteen and will be graduating from high school soon. From there I can do anything I want as long as I stay near La Push.

Caine is working for Uncle Sam doing construction and saving money. I'm planing on taking online courses in psychology so that I can become a guidance counselor at the high school. Things are finally calming down and seem to be going back to what is normal for my family. Sienna and Elijah have been getting closer as he plays daddy to her and Rafe's twin boys Raul and R.J. She seems happier these days. Her dreary depressed look has slowly faded and some of the old Sienna is starting to peak through.

Caine wraps his arms tighter around me as we lay still in the darkness of his bedroom. Everyone is out at the beach for one of the many bonfires that are apart of our history. Caine and I ran away to get some much needed alone time. I let his hand wander down my side as he presses his full plump lips to mine. I'll never tire of him and the way he kisses me. It's always like the first time.

I suck his full bottom lip in between mine as his his large hand skims the bare skin of my thigh under my white eyelet summer dress. He growls a little as I push my tongue into his warm mouth. He taste unbelievably good. Like dark ripe juicy cherries. We still haven't had sex yet. I'm just not ready. I know he's already done the deed a few times and that makes me nervous. I just want my first time to be right. I'll never have a first time again or with anyone else ever.

He inches his hand higher as his other hand works to push down the top of my strapless dress. "Caine...don't." I groan as he continues to kiss the sensitive skin on my neck. "Mox I just want to touch you. You have no idea how much I want you now." Caine breathes in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I can feel the last of my resolve melt away as he runs his rough thumb across my sensitive clit through the damp cotton of my panties. "Mmm...Caine we can't." I manage to squeak out as he slowly and tortuously rubs my most private part.

"Moxie I just want to make you feel good. We don't have to have sex. I just want to touch you." Caine murmurs softly as his hand slips under my boyshorts. I nod quickly as he reaches what he was looking for. I can never resist him for long. The wolf in me wants her mate but the human me just wants to be girly and wait till we get married. I know that sounds old fashioned but I guess growing up around vampires that have been weaving fairy-tales from times gone by just makes me kinda want that sort of magic.

Suddenly Caine thrusts two fingers inside me and my mind goes blank. I spread my legs wider as he delves deeper in me with his skilled fingers. "Good God Caine." I groan as he finds that spot in me that has me seeing stars. I grip his shoulders tighter as he kisses his way down my neck and chest. He looks up at me through hooded eyes and slowly takes my exposed nipple in his hot moist mouth. I throw my head back and arch my back as he slowly works my body in a way only he can.

I'm so close when he decides to slip down my body. He pulls off my panties and flashes me a mischievous grin. I know whats coming next and I lick my lips in anticipation as he puts his head under my dress. I yelped a little as his soft hot tongue makes contact with my swollen clit. "Son of a bitch!" I nearly scream as he sucks hard on the one spot that can cause a shot of electric tingles through my whole body. Caine chuckles slightly before going back to work. He licks and sucks me making my toes curl.

"Mox, I can spend forever with head between your legs and never go hungry." Caine growls as her replaces his tongue with his thick long fingers. I get even more wet at the sound of his rough voice speaking those words to me. His tongue joins his fingers and I know I'm getting close. My eyes roll back in my head as her pumps his fingers furiously trying to get me to come. My muscles in my lower belly and thighs tighten as he brings me closer to the edge. Suddenly like a coil snapping I find my release. It hurts so good. "Fu..uk." I moan as I come hard in Caine's mouth. I shake and arch my back as Caine laps up my juices as I come down from my high.

"Mmm.." I hum as Caine grabs his discarded shirt and wipes his face off. He gives me a wolfish grin and I toss a pillow at him. "What?" I ask as he gracefully climbs on the bed next to me. He lazily runs his hand over my naked breasts as he looks down at me. "You know, it could be so much better if you would just let me make love to you." He says softly. I hate when he does this. I know he's not pressuring me because he wants to _hit it and quit it_ as Uncle Quil use to say to us girls about what boys wanted from us, when we were younger. I know it's his wolf that needs to claim it's mate.

We've managed to hold out a lot longer than most imprint couples. The fact we are a double imprint doesn't make it any easier. I just hate that he has this mythical need to procreate with me. I want our first time to be because we love each other and it's a special night. Not because our wolves need to get down and dirty to fulfill some ancient mating ritual. I smack away his hands and huff as I hastily pull up my dress.

"Mox...I...I'm sorry." Caine pleads as I jump up and smooth out my rumpled dress. I don't even bother to find my panties. I'm use to going commando anyway. I grab my silver flats and run a hand through my mussed hair. "I know Caine. I know, but I'm just not ready for that. Sex changes everything." I say and head for the door. He grabs me by the waist and pulls my back against his chest. He places his chin on my shoulder and I shudder at the feel of him so close.

"Moxie I just don't understand why it's such a big deal. We're meant to be. I'm yours and I'm not going anywhere." He says softy in my ear. I turn around roughly and glare at him. "You just don't get it! It's not about that. I'm a fucking wolf. I run around the damn woods every night. For once I want to be girly. I want the white dress, the flowers, the whole fairytale." I ground out. "So you want to get married? Ok, we can get married." He says like he's reciting a grocery list.

"How romantic." I deadpan and roll my eyes. He just looks at me completely confused. "Isn't that what you want?" He asks. "Yes but not now. We're too young. I'm eighteen and technically your only thirteen. I want college first and then marriage and kids. I just want to wait." I say finally admitting what I want out loud. "Fine. Your my imprint and I want what you want." He says sincerely but I can still tell that he's not happy about this outcome.

"I'll see you later. I just need time to myself right now." I say and place a quick kiss on his soft lips. Caine gives me a hurt look but I turn away quickly and rush down the steps and hurry to my home. I hop in the shower and try to get rid of the smell of sex from me so my parents won't know what me and Caine were up too, even though I kinda think they already do. I toss on a sports bra and shorts just in case there is an emergency tonight and slip into bed. I close my eyes and will away the stress from earlier. Love and imprinting never make any sense. I feel like I'm going to lose my mind if things keep getting this complicated between us. Maybe some time apart is what I need to figure out what I truly want.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Epilogue part 2. Moxie gets some time to explore her feelings in the most oddest place. **


	14. Epilogue: Part 2

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**I know it's been forever since I updated this story. Life has just gotten in the way. My hubby is deployed yet again and my sister just had a baby. There is mention of part of the plot from Arianna1281's story It's R Time that uses some of my OC's. I'm not too sure if I like this but I needed to end the story as best as I could. I hope you guys like this. Please Review.**

**_Epilogue..._**

MPOV:

"Seriously! Are you two just destined to piss me off?" I seethe as the two banes of my existence Boxer and Blade toss around bags of donated blood. If someone had told me six months ago that I would be working in a vampire blood bank with twiddle dee and twiddle dum, I would have laughed in their face or punched them. Now it seems that sadly this is my fate to suffer.

I had wanted some time away from Caine to figure out exactly what I wanted and that eventually turned into two years of traveling around Italy with Rocco and Nathifa and spending time with the Cullens in Denali. Of course I always went back to spend some time with Caine and to see my family. I just wanted to feel like a normal young woman who seen more than just the familiar streets and places in La Push. I know Caine hated me leaving but he also knew that I needed to see something other than our home before we could ever be truly happy.

Caine…my soul mate, my imprint, the love of my life, I missed him terribly now that I'm stuck in Seattle working at the blood bank and he was in Ohio tracking a new coven of vampires that were plotting to attack our family. It was strange how I longed for space and time but now that he was gone and quite possibly in danger made me long for him to come back so that I could spend my days wrapped in his strong embrace.

"Can you two idiots stop playing with the human blood and actually do your job. I mean how hard is it to label the bags A, B or O. It's not fucking rocket science!" I yell at Boxer and Blade. They were twins that phased two years ago and have irritated me ever since. They are the same in every way, including their idiocy. Both stand at 6'5" with the prerequisite russet skin, muscled physique, and ink black hair. They are ridiculously handsome and both know it, but are seriously lacking in the smarts department.

They just grin at me and continue to annoy my life. I clench my fist and try not to phase in the tiny reception area. I lay my head down on my desk and try to ignore both of the buffoons I'm forced to babysit today. "Rough day?" A gravelly deep voice asks and I pop up my head to meet with the devastatingly handsome face of Slate.

If I weren't an imprinted wolf, I seriously would be in lust with him. He has the cool swagger of James Dean and Marlon Brando and the sexiness of Brad Pitt all rolled into one hunky wolf package. I'm surprised women weren't just throwing their panties at him as he struts down the street à la John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever.

"You don't know the half of it." I manage to say while staring into his silvery gray eyes. Slate smirks and I nearly melt. No wonder Caine and the other imprinted wolves are jealous of him. If he has this effect on me, a girl with an imprint, imagine how a regular female feels around him.

"Well good thing I'm here to relieve you. At least you can get a break from these pups." He says with another one of his heart stopping smiles.

I smile back at him and grab my purse and car keys. "So any special ladies catch your eye yet?" I ask as I walk around the reception desk. He rolls his pale gray eyes as he takes some files from my hands and tries to ignore my question.

"Come on Slate, you have to give a girl some details. My love life is definitely lacking since Caine has been gone." I whine and pout knowing he can't resist a pouting girl. Slate flashes me a mischievous smirk making his retro 50's greaser look all the more appealing.

"Well…Nina is absolutely beautiful but a bit on the young side and well Ylva is just too much of a firecracker for me." Slate says with a mocking glint in his eyes.

"Are you high? Stay away from the current alpha and the former alpha's daughters." I say seriously as I try to hide my smile. He always says the most off the wall shit. Deep down I know he's in serious love with Calla but he didn't imprint on her and Calla won't take a chance of ending up like my mom during that whole Sam debacle. So he takes solace in the bed of many women to ease the heartache. I look at Slate and know that someday the universe will bless him with his perfect match.

I smile back at him and before Slate can reply, Eros comes racing in the stark white lobby in nothing but tattered cut offs and muddy feet. His sandy brown hair is sticking up all over the place and pieces of twigs and leaves cling to it. His lean chest heaves and his lanky frame sags as he tries to compose himself. Eros is young and eager to learn. He takes his job as a protector very seriously and reminds me a little of Uncle Seth.

"Elijah sent me...Pack meeting now...Kate is on her way to take care of the blood bank." Eros says between gulps of air. Poor boy must have raced triple time to get here. Kate comes gliding in minutes later and I toss her the office keys as Boxer, Blade, and Slate slip out the back to phase. I run to my car and toss my purse and shoes inside as Eros joins the other guys in the woods. Just as I'm getting ready to walk to the woods and strip a cold hand gently grabs my arm.

I turn to see Edward and sigh in relief. The stench of leech is heavy near the bank so I didn't even smell him as he silently approached me. He returns my smile with a tight small one and I know this isn't going to be good. "Let me drive. I need to talk to you about what is going on today. Your one of the senior members of the pack as of late and I can trust your judgment." Edward says softly and I do as he says. I slide into the passenger side of my black accent and wait patiently for him to tell me what is going on.

"A new wolf phased." Edward says never taking his gold eyes off the road as we race down the highway at an ungodly speed.

"I hardly think that a new wolf warrants this kind of reaction." I huff and cross my arms over my chest. So what if another pup showed up. It's not like it hasn't happened before. Edward glances my way with his signature crooked grin as he reads my thoughts.

"This happened in Ohio Moxie. They think he's Sam and Embry's long-lost brother. He imprinted on Calla as well." Edward says still not taking his eyes off the road. "Ohio? What?" I say completely at a loss for words.

"Also a group of students saw this new wolf phase so now we are responsible for dealing with them and the coven that is trying to attack our family. Hence the urgent pack meeting. Alice and Jasper will be arriving in an hour with Caine and the rest of his mini pack along with those teenagers."

Edward continues as speeds to the Cullen mansion. "We've never been outed before. We're gonna have to use kid gloves with these kids." I say and Edward smiles at me brightly.

"I knew you would understand. The rest of the pack is so abrasive." He says as we pull into the long drive of the Cullen mansion. Boxer, Blade, Slate and Eros arrive a few minutes later from the dense woods behind the large house.

I take a calming breath and follow the men into the large mansion. My mother and father are sitting with the rest of the old timers as the younger pups come trickling in. Esme and Emily are fast at work whipping up a sinfully delicious smelling dinner as we wait for Alice, Jasper and the mini pack to arrive. The hour passes quickly as we talk among ourselves and eat. Alice comes bounding in with Jasper coolly following her with Caine, Zev, Tristan, Remy, Yas, Nico and Calla close behind.

The room goes suddenly silent when the newest pack member nervously follows Calla and immediately the resemblance to Uncle Sam and my dad is obviously clear. The young man is quietly sizing up my dad and Sam and it's also obvious to him that they are his brothers.

He runs his hand nervously across his mohawked head and Calla flashes him a reassuring smile. His hazel-green eyes soften at the sight of his imprint and Uncle Paul watches the exchange with fatherly interest. I turn my attention on my imprint and my heart sinks.

The weary look in his eyes tears at my heart. I fight the urge to run to him and kiss away his pain. A pack meeting is no place for lovey dovey shows of affection. We need to focus on the issue at hand and I'll just have to wait till we are alone so that we can have some much-needed couple time.

"Noah this is the rest of the pack and over there is Sam and Embry, Your brothers." Caine says in his deep timber that I missed more than I care to admit.

Sam and my dad jump up and immediately engulf the teenager in a massive bear hug. The trio of brothers' talk quietly among themselves as Jasper takes control of the meeting and getting the pack to focus on the task at hand.

"Asa's coven is small...twenty vamps at least. Three with special abilities. We'll be able to handle them with the least amount of effort." Jasper drawls as the old confederate soldier in him seeps into his words. "Our biggest problem is dealing with the kids that saw Noah phase. Nessie and Carlos have taken them to Bella and Edward's old cottage. I dosed them with enough calmness to keep them sedated for a while until a solution is worked out." Jasper continues.

"I think I might be able to help with that. During my recent travels I met a new friend that has a gift similar to Nessie's except instead of putting images in the mind, he's able to remove images." Carlisle says and grabs his cell and makes a quick call. Once the problem with being outed is momentarily dealt with, the pack and Jasper move on to planning a strategy for dealing with the upcoming attack. I half listen as I watch my dad and Sam talk to Noah. When he smiles Noah favors my dad but when he's serious the resemblance to Sam is almost uncanny except for the lighter skin tone and eye color.

As the meeting winds down I finally give in to the urge to run to Caine and hold him close. I toss myself at him and he stumbles slightly as he wraps his massive arms around me. "I missed you too, Mox." He says softly and I squeeze my arms tighter around his thick neck. I can feel the tears come and I hate feeling like a silly girl but it's been far too long and I know most of that is my fault. With the upcoming battle looming and memories of Rafe's passing still fresh in my mind, it's taking all I have not to break down in a heap on the floor.

"Let's get married. I don't want to wait anymore. Not when there's another fight coming. I know Jasper says it's going to be easy but I just don't want to take any chances." I say desperately not caring that we have gathered an audience for this private conversation.

Caine looks stunned and from the corner of my eye I can see the amusement written on my mother's face and my dad handing over a twenty-dollar bill to Jake. Rosalie smiles brightly and Alice is barely containing her excitement. The tiny pixie is practically bursting at the seams while I and everyone else is the room is waiting for Caine's response.

Caine looks me straight in the eye and for a moment I think he might actually say no. I know he's still mad at me for putting some space between us but I thought for sure he would never deny me anything. After all I am his imprint. I watch as the gold flecks in his chocolate eyes shine brightly and a slow smile spreads across his handsome face. "Yes." He says simply before placing a light kiss against my lips. Before I can say a word Alice squeals in delight and the room erupts in happy cheers.

"Give me three days and I'll have you married in the most romantic wedding this family has seen yet." Alice beams and I give in with only one condition. I make her promise to have the ceremony at sunset on first beach.

The evil pixie gives in and the next three days pass in a whirlwind of fittings, food tastings and one horrifyingly scarring stripper moment at an impromptu bachelorette party the wolf girls decided to throw for me. Watching as Boxer and Blade prance around in bedazzled banana hammocks to the oldie but goodie Right Said Fred song 'I'm too sexy' was enough to make me want to gauge my eyeballs out with a dull spoon.

If that wasn't enough to torture me with I was also forced to eat crust-less mini sandwiches in a room that looked as if an explosion at a pepto bismal factory took place. On top of that traditional girly crap I also suffered through opening some racy gifts in front of not just my mother but my future mother in law.

I could only barely lift the top of the box that Nathifa had handed me. I couldn't figure out what I was supposed to do with the triple xxx items inside. I was either to use them to turn Caine on or beat the living daylights out of him. It was something I would keep in the back of my closet and use only as a last resort or if I was truly pissed at him.

Alice may have gone over the top with the food and flowers but she got the dress just right. I could barely contain my tears as my mom zipped me up. The strapless knee-length dress was simple and beautiful. Esme made the dress for me from satin and organza and it was the perfect mix of fun and flirty.

The bands of ivory satin and the crystal flower appliques added just enough classy elegance to make me feel like a real bride. My mom smiled softly at me as she pinned the large ivory flower with pave crystals and mini Russian tulle blusher in my dark curls. She hugged me close before pulling the veil that stopped at my chin down.

"I'm so happy baby girl. You're starting a new chapter in your life and I can't wait to see all the wonderful times you are going to have with Caine." My mom says before kissing me on the cheek and handing me my bouquet of blue and white hyacinths.

My dress was my something new, my flowers was something blue, the strand of pearls with the diamond butterfly clasp were borrowed from Alice. It was worn for her first wedding to Jasper. The something old was by far the most special thing given to me from my future husband.

I glanced down at the simple gold band and small solitaire diamond engagement ring. Caine's grandfather Billy gave it to his grandmother Sarah when they got engaged and Jake gave it to Rosalie. The night when I asked Caine to marry me Rosalie gave Caine the ring to give to me to make it official and someday I'll give it to my son when he finds his soul mate.

I blink back my tears as my dad walks in my room. The misty eyed look he gives me makes me dangerously close to breaking down. He clears his throat and delicately wraps his arms around me. "Don't cry daddy." I say trying to hold back my tears.

"These are happy tears cupcake. I just want you to be as happy as your mom and I are. Cuz if you're not sweetie I'll start the truck up and have you out of here in no time." Daddy chuckles and I smile while holding tighter to him.

"I'm happy, finally. I'm at the right spot in my life for this. I just can't go into another battle without being fully complete." I shrug as I try to put into words all the emotions swirling in me.

"I know baby. I know." Daddy murmurs and takes my hand and drapes it over his bent arm. He leads me down the short path from Uncle Sam's house to first beach. The sun is setting and the beautiful hues of pink and orange add a sweet touch to the ceremony that Carlisle is officiating. I opted to have no bridesmaids and just Sienna as my maid of honor. She looks amazing in a deep plum summer dress with her caramel curls left tumbling down her back.

I take a deep breath and with bare feet walk across the sand towards an indescribably beautiful Caine. The white of his linen shirt and pants make his russet skin glow and the wide smile adorning his handsome face has the butterflies in my stomach fluttering like crazy. The pull to him is so strong and I practically race towards him as fast I can while still trying to be lady like. The moment my dad places my hand in Caine's I know that this is what love is all about. Having someone love you despite all your faults and fears is truly a gift and I'm lucky the universe saw fit to give me Caine Black.

**_Six years later…._**

The year has been a difficult one. Aunt Emily has passed away from breast cancer. Her death was a shock to the pack and Cullens. She will always have a special place in everyone's hearts and her memory will live on through us all. I know that I'll tell stories of the original wolf girl to my son about how she was a second mother to all us cubs.

It's also nice to see Uncle Sam happy again with Sofia and her daughter Olivia. Both of whom just happen to be witches. I know it's crazy but they fit right into our large mythical family and Dr. Sparkles couldn't be more excited about the discovery of other supernatural beings.

I run my hand over my swollen belly and feel my son kick with a vengeance. He's already so much like his father. Caine and I have finally decided to start a family after I finished college. I'm currently the guidance counselor at the high school and I get to work with my best friend Sienna who happens to be the U.S history teacher. We've finally grown up and all the crazy that it took to get us here has been worth it.

Caine and I have had our missteps and arguments. We don't always see eye to eye and both of us are incredibly stubborn but we're still learning the art of love; Still trying to keep this relationship working despite all the mythical crap swirling around us. And now with our son on the way there is no doubt that even though I started out hating Caine in the end imprinting on each other has been the best thing to happen to me.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this. Please Review.**


End file.
